Star Crossed Lovers
by MellarkableSinger
Summary: Peeta Mellark, the most famous teen in the whole world works for Blight Stars one of the top studios in New York. Snow Studios has been a competitor of Blight Stars and they have a new star the daughter of President Snow, the head of the Snow Studios. Will Peeta and Katniss have a happy ending, or will they die like the real star crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's pretty much normal for me to wake up so early in the morning. I'm having the shooting of my latest movie, magazine interviews and of course the weekly meeting of our company to plan another action against our biggest competitor, Snow Studios. Our studio's name is Blight Stars, and the two companies have been battling for the best studio award since they were created which was 3 years ago. I'm the new star of their upcoming movie "The Gamer". We're one step ahead of the Star Creators since they don't have a movie yet and ours is already halfway done.

"Peeta!" screams my manager, "Were going to be late again. I promised Blight that we'll be there early. He said that there is news about Snow Studios." I hastily get out of my bed and take a shower. As much as I want to wear a Polo shirt and pants I get some age appropriate clothes that will surely get the attention of fans Blight always asks me to wear these kinds of clothes because he says that he's creating the next biggest thing, and that's supposed to be me.

I go to the kitchen and look for my chef "Charlie make me some breakfast please ." I say to him and scream at the top of my lungs "Effie do you want some breakfast?"

She suddenly appears in the kitchen with her hands covering her ears "No need Peeta. And will you stop all the yelling, it's as if you're still a child."

"Effie, I'm not an adult yet I'm just 16 years old so I can scream all I want, and this is my penthouse." I say to her "And come on Effie, let me be a child sometimes, I never got the childhood I deserved, since I was…"

"Yes, I know. Since you were 5 you've been a celebrity and you never got a break." Effie says apologetically.

"Plus, my parents are usually never home. They're always somewhere around the world with my two brothers because of their music tour."

"Here you go Peeta," Charlie hands me a plate of salad, a bread basket, energy drink and water "You do know that they've done so much just so that you could end up where you are now."

"I never really wanted this. I still remember that my mom used to beat me up as a child because all I knew how to do was paint, bake and act. I was our families' mutt; I was the only one who didn't know how to sing." I say as I eat the salad.

"We know Peeta, and we're so sorry for that. But look on the bright side, if you never acted, you never would have met me or Effie and all of your friends." Charlie says

"You know what you're right. If I never did this. I wouldn't have a nice penthouse, my own designers, my friends and all of you guys."

"Add a future company to that Peeta!" Effie says giddily.

"Why?"

"Your grandfather just signed the paper work stating that you are the future owner of Mellark Enterprises. So add a billion dollar company to that list of yours." Efiie says brandishing a faxed paper work of the contract "The only thing missing is someone to share all this with."

"Yeah" I say gulping down the energy drink "I wonder when she'll come?"

"If you're done with your breakfast. You two better be going now. You don't want to miss your meeting." Charlie says while summoning a maid to clean the table.

"Alright, good-bye Charlie. I'll see you at dinner." I say as Effie leads me to my garage in the basement. We get in the gold plated elevator and make our way to the basement. There in my garage sits 2 limousines, a Ferrari my gandpa gave to me as a birthday present and 2 BMW's from my dad for my two best movies.

"Good morning Mr. Peeta." Greets John, my driver "Ms. Trinket, where are we off today?"

"To the studio, John can we take the limo with the flat screen?" I ask.

"Yes sir."

We ride the limo and make our way to the studio. I like the limo with the flat screen because it's much bigger than my other limo and this one has a fully stocked refrigerator unlike the other one that's only half full. "So Effie what am I going to do today?"

"Well I just received a text message from Blight and he says that all your interviews and shootings will be cancelled today. You've been invited to a party hosted by Snow Production and Snow himself insisted that you come. It's a formal event by the way, so I'll just ask John to get it from the penthouse and deliver it to the studio."

I don't get it. We're rival companies. Why would they invite me to their party? "Why would they want me to go to their party? "

"Maybe because you're the most famous teen star in the whole world and with your biggest movie yet to come, I think they want you on their team." Effie says while typing on her blackberry.

"Okay. When's the party?"

"Oh, it's still later tonight. You've got a lot of time to prepare yourself and your plan against Snow Production." The car stops and a guard opens my door "Out you go now. They must be in the meeting room already." I get out of the car and enter the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 2

Blight Star Building has 60 floors and 250 square meters. There's a basement, where we sometimes shoot for car chase scenes or garage scene. The lobby looks like the lobbies of hotels. There's the receptionist at the back of a counter, couches, a flat screen TV showing the studios movies, and a bar. I was never allowed in the bar, they only served beers, wines, shots, coffees and espresso. "Good Morning Mr. Mellark" the receptionist says "The board is waiting for you in the meeting room. Can we get you anything?"

"No thanks, I just had breakfast in the penthouse, maybe Effie wants some."

"No thank you." Effie says "Come on now Peeta, we don't want to be late." She ushered me to the elevator and she pushes the button 10.

"What do you think we'll talk about again? I mean the film is already in production."

"Maybe this it's about the party tonight."

We enter the meeting room and I take my seat while Effie stands behind me where the other assistants and secretaries are. I notice that there are only 10 of us in the meeting room. Me, Finnick, Annie, Gloss, Blight and 5 more people who I assume are big investors.

"Attention everyone," Blight says. Blight is pretty young compared to other producers, he's only 35, and he also directs some of the movies that we show. "I assume that your assistants already talked to you about the event tonight hosted by Snow Studios. They are going public about this particular party so I want you all to be careful of what you say and how you act."

"Do you have any idea why they want us there?" Gloss asks

"I think they just want to see a piece of Finnick there." Finnick grins flexing his muscles, causing Annie to giggle.

"Then why were the rest of us invited then?" I ask him

"Well I'm guessing because you're all the new stars of this studio and you are the most awaited stars in the world." Blight says.

"So it has nothing to do with my 6 pack?" Finnick asks. _Oh Finnick_, I think _always thinking about how good he looks._

"No Finnick." Gloss says "Are you coming too Blight?"

"Yes, all ten of us including your assistants were invited to this party. I think Snow has an important announcement that will change your futures. The last party he held where we were invited was to announce that he was engaged and he was taking a two month leave."

"How did that change the future?" Annie asks

"Well, a lot of things can happen in two months. The company rose in those two months. We had numerous awards and some of the employees from Snow interned for us. They found that our company was better than Snow so they transferred."

"So that's why the two companies have been rivals." Annie says

"Yes."

"So now what?" I ask

"You can go on with your lives now. You have the rest of the day off. You can use the building for now, just don't wreck anything."

"What do you think we are, kids?" Gloss says

"Well Peeta is 16; Annie and Finnick are 18 and your 19 Gloss so yeah. For me you're all kids. Now I must go. I have a magazine interview to go to."

"Nah, I don't want to spend the day in a boring office. Let's just go to my place. I got some new gadgets and video games." Finnick announces.

"I'm up for that." I say as I jump off my seat

"Just remember to be at the party by 5:00. Snow said he wanted to speak with us along with their employees" Blight says as we head for the door.

"Bye Blight, Annie, Gloss are you coming?" Finnick asks.

"No thanks I still need to pick a dress and who knows how long that'll take." Annie says while getting her blackberry from her assistant. "I'll see you guys later."

"What about you Gloss?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I don't have somewhere to go so let's go."

"We go to the garage and we ride to Finnick's apartment which is just near the studio and my penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review.

I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 3

Finnicks penthouse is huge, and I mean really huge. It's even larger than my penthouse. The last time I went here was 3 months ago and this place has changed. The cream colored walls became blue, and there are a lot more gadgets in his penthouse. "Nice one Finn." Gloss says

"Is my room still here?" I recall the room that Finn gave me 4 years ago. I used to spend the night with him because we normally get home from parties late, so he renovated one of his guest rooms to be my room."

"Well I my parents paid for the renovation, so I bought all the expensive stuff that I want and they just smiled at me when I showed them the bill. And your room is still here. I changed the bed by the way."

"Maybe they feel guilty about you." Me and Finnick have been best friends since we were 7. Like me, he never had a childhood. His parents were always on business trips because they owned several fishing companies.

"Well if they think that spending a fortune to renovate my penthouse will let me forget then they're wrong. I can never forgive them."

"Alright, enough with the sad stuff. Let's go have fun!" I say "I got dibs on his X-Box" and I run to his game room.

He's got a lot of new games and I try every single one of them. When I got bored I used my computer and look at the latest celebrity news. Every reporter in town is reporting about the party and a lot of them were confirming that we we're going to it. While reading some of the articles I fall asleep on the couch.

"Peeta." Someone pokes my head "Wake up baker boy. Its party time."

"Gahh!" I scream as I wake up with Finnicks and Gloss' faces close to mine. They laugh like hell. "Hey, that wasn't funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Take a shower dude! Your tux is in your room already." Finn says. I go to my room and see that it hasn't changed. I get inside the bathroom and take a cold shower. I dry my blonde hair and I wear my white tux and light blue tie. I go down stairs and see that they're all ready. Finn and Gloss also wearing white tuxedos but Finn has a sea green tie while Gloss has a teal tie.

"Well look at you all. You all have ties the same colors of your eyes." Effie squeaks.

"Yeah. Come on, we don't want to be late." Finnick says.

"I just got word from Mags that Annie is on her way to the party now" Portia, Finnicks assistant says. Mags is Annie's assistant and Enobaria is Gloss' assistant. "We better go now if we want to arrive at the same time as Annie.

We go to our own limousines and we start to drive. I turn on the TV and there are live coverage of the event in several channels. The internet is flooded of news about the party. Who's going, who's with who, who's wearing who. Even the social networking sites are flooded and the party is trending. "This will be great publicity." Effie says.

"Effie, can this party change my future like Blight says?" I ask

"Maybe. I really don't know Peeta. This party is just so unpredictable."

We arrive at Snow's mansion and there are a lot of presses already. My phone rings and I answer it "Hey Finn"

"How are we supposed to get out?"

"Just get out. Come on Finn, your supposed to be good with the press, give them a piece of Finnick Odair. I'm not saying you should strip down naked, just smile and wave at them. Alright I'm going out now, wish me luck!"

"God bless you Peeta." I end the call _Here goes nothing._ John opens the door of the car and luckily there are three guards waiting and they block the press from me. I still give them my famous Mellark smile, but that's all. When I get inside the mansion I see Annie sitting on the couches twiddling with her Blackberry.

"Hey Peeta. Where are the others?"

"Still trying to get pass the press." As I say this Gloss appears then Finnick.

"Good Evening Ms. Cresta, Mr. Mellark, Mr. Odair and Mr. Hadler. President Snow and the others are waiting for you in the board room." A woman says, who I assume to be Snows' assistant. She leads us in a room where Snow, Blight and some other people from Snow Studios and Blight Stars. We take a seat on the right side of the table, across some people who I assume are Finnicks age.

"Good Evening." Snow says "I'm glad that you have accepted the invitation to this party. Now, on to more pressing matters. Blight and I have talked for some time now and we have come to a decision so big that it will change each and every future of you young performers."

"What Snow and I talked about is that the two studios will merge to make one incredible film. We picked 4 of the newest and freshest stars from both companies. For Blight Stars, I chose Peeta, Finnick, Gloss and Annie.

"And for Snow Studios I picked Johanna, Gale and Madge. The last one will be announced later in the party. I must inform you all that she is very new to the business but she is very professional. I have been paying close attention to her training and I think that she's ready to perform such big role."

"Are you saying that she never acted before?" I ask

"Yes Peeta, but I assure you that she will blow your mind." Snow says. "Now off you go. And enjoy the party." He grins.

"What was that all about?" Gloss asks

"It means we're gonna be working together for a movie. I'm Johanna by the way" a girl who is as tall as Annie says. She has dark hair, brown eyes and has a permanent smirk on her face

"Hi I'm Madge." A perky girl says. She has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is my boyfriend Gale." He points to a muscular boy who's as tall as Gloss. He has stormy grey eyes and jet black hair.

"Hey there I'm Finnick." Finn says as he holds out his hand to Gale smiling like a child.

"Hey! Annie says to Madge and Johanna "I'm Annie."

"I'm Peeta." I say to them

"Yeah. We know who you are." Johanna says. "Snow talks about you a lot. You must be really good. What about you. He looks at Gloss. What's your name?"

"It's Gloss."

"Come on, let's enjoy the party." Johanna says as she guides us to the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 4

"Wow." The first world that slipped out of our mouth was wow. The ballroom was huge, and I mean huge.

"Nice right?" Gale asks "This is a Snow party. Snow always goes all out with his parties but I think this is the best I've been too."

"Yeah, I'll say. This is huge!" Gloss says.

"Well get used to it. With you working with us you'll be used to these grand parties. Come on I'll introduce you to people." Gale introduces us to investors, produces and directors that work for Snow Studios. We as well introduce them to some of our producers and directors.

"Gale." I say "Where's the bathroom? I gotta go."

"Oh its just there." He points to a door behind me.

"Thanks. I'll just catch up on you guys." I walk towards the bathroom and I suddenly bump on to a girl. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl brushes of her dress and looks at me. She has the most mysterious grey eyes and long black hair. In other words she's beautiful. She's wearing cocktail dress that makes her look like she's on fire.

"I'm Peeta." I say as I shake her hand.

"Like the bread?" she asks

"Yeah. Except its P-E-E-T-A."

"I'm Katniss. Like the plant." She says and I grin. "Where were you going?"

"There." I point to the bathroom.

"Oh, you don't want to go in there. I saw a fat man go in there awhile ago. And I bet that he isn't finished yet. Come with me, I'll show you the other rest room." She takes my hand and guides me out of the ballroom. "So, is it your first time to be invited here?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I always go to these kind of parties. Though this isn't really my crowd. I'd rather go to training."

"Training? What kind of training?" I ask

"Oh. Archery, acting, singing, sometimes even dancing if I'm in the mood to dance. I've been training since I could walk."

"Really? So did I, but I didn't train for archery or singing and dancing. I trained to be an actor. I've already been acting since I was 5. I never really had a childhood."

"You never had a childhood too? Do you still want to go to the bathroom? I wanna show you something." She leads me upstairs to a room. "I think you're gonna like this."

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be…" I didn't get to finish what I was supposed to say because the room took my breath away. It was a room for children. There are trains, cars, stuffed toys, board games, colorful beanbags, dolls, a huge flat screen TV and gadgets. "Wow. This is amazing."

"I never had a childhood too. That's why I always go here." I explore the room and my smile gets bigger and bigger.

"Hey, what are you two…" a guard says "Katniss, I didn't know you were in here. You better go down now. Your father's looking for you."

"Yeah, thanks." Katniss says and we go back down the ballroom. "It was really nice meeting you, but I better go now. Maybe I'll see you later." And with that she kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you later." She blushes and lets go of my hand. I find Finnick and I see him sitting at a table near the stage.

"Hey! What took you so long? Snow's about to make his announcement." Finnick says.

"I met the most amazing girl in the whole wide world." With the mention of girl Finnick suddenly looks at me.

"A girl? What's her name? Is she single?"

"Easy Finnick, I saw her first. Her names Katniss and I didn't ask if she was single. But she did kiss me."

"She kissed you?"

"On the cheek. Seriously Finnick. What kind of girl kisses a guy the first time she meets…" I get cut off by Snow.

"Good Evening. Can I please have everyone's attention? First of all, I would like to thank you all for attending the party, please enjoy yourselves. And now I would like to announce something. Blight Stars and Snow Studios are merging to form an incredible film featuring 4 stars from each studio. Blight Stars have, Gloss Hadler" Gloss stands and waves as the crowd applauses "Finnick Odair" he stands up and smiles at the cameras "Annie Cresta" she shyly waves at them "and of course Peeta Mellark." I stand up and smile at them. "And Snow Studios, Johanna Mason" she stands and waves at them "Madge Undersee" she stands and she waves at them "Gale Hawthorne." He stands and nods at them. "Lastly, I would like to introduce to you all the newest star of Snow Studios and my beloved daughter. Katniss Everdeen Snow." _What? Katniss is Snows daughter? _Murmurs starts.

"Hey Peeta. Is that the girl you were talking about?" He points to Katniss who is next to Snow now.

"Yeah that's her. But I swear I didn't know she was Snows daughter. "

"I know you all are wondering how I could have a daughter and not know about her. Before my announced engagement I already had a child but her mom died giving birth to her, so I kept her secret. I gave her training lessons to make her the best of the best. And now that she's ready she will be joining the production." Snow announces. I stand up and go to Katniss.

"President Snow." I say to him "Can I please talk to Katniss?"

"Of course Peeta."

I grab Katniss' hand "Thank you sir." I guide her outside the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the story. Don't forget to review.

I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 5

I find a room where it's private enough for Katniss and me to talk. "Why didn't you tell me you that Snow is your dad?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to like me because of my money. I wanted you to like me for me. What about you why didn't you tell me you worked for Blight Stars? I thought you worked for my dad that's why I talked to you."

"Well you didn't ask, so I didn't tell. I just wanted a girl that liked me because I was just another guy out there. I thought you were that girl and if I told you that I came from Blight Stars you won't wanna give me a chance."

"You like me?"

"Of course I do. Your sweet and we have the same past. I thought you were pretty." I say and she blushes a shade of pink.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asks "No one's ever told me I was pretty."

"Probably because you've been locked her since you were born. Anyone whose not blind can see that you're the prettiest girl in the world."

"Really? Thanks." She said and she looks at me at the eye "You don't look bad yourself."

"You should see my friend Finnick. He models in magazines."

"I think he's too cocky for my taste." She says laughing. "So, can we at least be friends?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, let's go back to the party I feel bad for stealing away their guest of honor." I grab her hand and we walk back to the ballroom. We were talking about our lives, our hobbies when someone clears his throat on us.

"Sweetheart. What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be inside enjoying your party?" An old guy says from behind us. Katniss stops in her tracks and her face looks like she's been hiding something. She turns around slowly and we face the speaker.

"Uhm. Hi Haymitch, this is Peeta by the way." Haymitch shakes my hand "he's from Blight Stars. He's gonna be starring in the merge movie. Peeta this is Haymitch, my second manager. "

"Nice to meet you sir." I say to him. He circles me like a vulture. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing I was just… observing you." He stops and looks me in the eye. "Well you look decent enough to be seen with Katniss, so I approve." And he grins at me and Katniss.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you talking about?" I ask

"Call me Haymitch. I'm one of her managers, that's why I'm supposed to see whatever Katniss is doing, shooting and of course, dating. I want her to have a decent name in the industry."

"Haymitch!" Katniss says "We're not dating. We're just friends." Haymitch starts to laugh "Now what are you laughing about? Are you drunk?"

"Keep telling that to yourself… and no I am drunk." He turns around and walk to the ballroom "Not yet anyways" he chuckles.

"What was that all about?" I say

"I'm sorry about that. It's just Haymitch is like family to me and he always looks out for me. He's usually passed out drunk during parties like this. Come on we're missing the party." We go inside the ballroom and we sit in one of the tables. We talk for about our pasts for some time, we are occasionally interrupted by people who introduces themselves to us. Katniss and I taste some of the food because there's a bounty of them. At some point during the party I pull Katniss away from our table and lead her to the dance floor.

"Peeta, I don't want to dance."

"Come on, you told me you have dance lessons. Now is the time to show me what you've learnt. Come on just follow my lead." The music turns into a slow song and I pull Katniss against me and she looks me straight in the eye.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Peeta. I thought that you would leave me if I told you. I'm happy that were still friends."

"I'm happy too." We stay like this for minutes. When the song finishes that's when we feel the spark between us.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy the story. Don't forget to review.

I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 6

It was there when I felt it. For the first time in my whole life, I felt a spark. This is one of those moments when your surroundings freezes and it's like you are the only two people in the world. We both look eye to eye, her mysterious grey eyes and my blue ones. Our faces as just inches away from each other and I can feel the tension between us. For just a few moments my lips touch hers. Fireworks. That describes the kiss completely. Katniss pulls away first and I see her closed eyes cherishing the kiss that we just shared. She leans close to my ear and whispers "Thank you." It was so light that I could barely hear it.

"Anytime Katniss." I grin. "So, how is Haymitch going to react to this?"

"I don't even know how to say it Peeta." We walk back to our table and I hold Katniss' hands. "I'm just so afraid that they won't approve of it. Especially my dad."

"Fine, but does this mean you like me too?"

"Maybe." She says turning around and walking to her dads table. She left me there in the dance floor, but still I'm happy because I got to tell her how I feel. I'm happily smirking when I bump into Finnick. He sees my smirk and he shakes my arm.

"Where have you been Peeta? We've been looking for you everywhere. After Snows' speech you and Katniss both disappeared. Were you two together?" he asks

"Calm down Finnick I'm okay. I just talked to Katniss and we danced a bit."

You two just talked and danced? You didn't kiss her? I thought you liked her."

"I sorta did but for just a few seconds. But that didn't mean she's my girlfriend."

"Then what does it mean?"

"I don't know. I just kissed her. It was an instinct or I don't know."

"You better watch your back man. She's the daughter of the president of the rival company. You'll be the talk of every magazine in the whole country if they find out."

"Let's just hope that they don't find out. Anyway, thanks for looking out for me. You really are my best friend."

"What's all this mushy best friend talk?" Annie says "Does this have anything to do with what I saw on the dance floor not five minutes ago?"

"What the hell!"I say "How did you see that?"

"I just looked at the dance floor and saw you two and thought that you both were so cute. So I just watched you. Then you kissed her." She says "Peeta. Why did you kiss her so briefly?"

"You and Finn are like cats and dogs. He says I should watch my back and you say that we should kiss more!"

"I'm not saying you should kiss more. I'm saying that you do what your heart tells you to do, and don't let your mind take over. It's not every day that you fall in love Peeta. And I've been your friend for 3 years and I've never seen you as happy as you are right now. I think you should give it a chance."

"You really think so?"

"I know so Peeta."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Finnick shouts "I'm your best friend!"

"You might be his best friend but you're a sucker when it come to Romans." Annie replies. "That is why it is best if he asks questions from me."

Since when are you the expert at romance?" Gloss asks, who just suddenly appears with Johanna. "By the way we saw you with Katniss when we were dancing right Jo?"

"Yeah, we saw everything." She emphasizes on the last word "You take care of her, she's my best friend so if you hurt her I'll break your neck."

"Peeta." Katniss says rushing to us. "Gale and Madge saw us."

"Well join the club." Johanna says "We all saw you two."

"What the hell!" Katniss says "Oh. This is bad. This is really, really bad." She goes to me and I hug her. "I didn't expect that this would happen. Its all my fault."

"Hey, its alright." I comfort her "They won't tell a soul about what they saw. Right guys?"

"Yeah." They all said at the same time.

"You." Someone from behind us says. We turn around and we see Haymitch and Blight with their arms folded "and you Haymitch says pointing to me "Both of you come with us." We follow them and they lead us into the same room that Katniss and I went to earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy the story. Don't forget to review

I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 7

The two adults tower over us when they asked us to take a seat on the bed. Blight is observing Katniss and Haymitch is observing me. Have they found out that Katniss and I kissed?

"Do you want to tell me anything sweetheart?" Haymitch asks Katniss. She look at me nervously and faces Blight, ignoring Haymitchs' question. "Answer me Katniss."

"Fine. I kissed him." Katniss grabs my hand and holds on tight to it "Whats wrong with that?"

"Katniss, you neeed to understand what the public's reaction will be."

"We don't care what they think. Right Peeta?" Her eyes turn to me begging me to say yes.

"Yes of course." I say. "I don't care what they say."

"Peeta, this isn't you." Blight says "You always want the best for your image."

"That's never been me. That was my mom. Now guess what, I don't care what she says anymore. She left me for my brothers and left nothing for me." I settle down and Katniss gives me a reassuring smile.

"What about you?" Blight looks Katniss. "Are you sure you don't care how your dad will react to this." Katniss tenses a bit with the mention of her dad

"Katniss, I told you to be careful. Now how do you think your Father will react when he sees a picture of you and Peeta kissing? You think he'll be happy?" Haymitch says.

"No." Katniss says. "I'm so sorry Haymitch."

"It's fine. We have to talk to Snow about this. You two stay here. I'll send Effie with your friends here. Come on Blight." Haymitch says. Both of them leave us alone.

"Im sorry about your parents." Katniss says to me

"What's there to be sorry about?"

"You never told me that your parents left you here all alone. Now that I hear that I consider myself lucky because even though my dad kept me a secret I've always had him by my side."

"I don't care about my parents anymore. If they didn't leave me here I wouldn't have met my friends. Anyway, I don't exactly miss my mom because she hit me sometimes."

"Are you serious?" she sounds concerned.

"You want to see?" she nods and I take of my tux. Katniss eyes suddenly opens wide. "Enjoying the view?" I ask because she's staring at my abs.

"Oh, Im sorry they're just so…"

"Perfect. Yeah I know."

"You wish. Anyway when did you get these?" She says touching my back, which sends chills down my spine.

"When I was little. My brothers were so great at singing and I didn't know how to sing. My mom paid for singing lessons and she tried every drinking herb just to make my singing good, but she was never satisfied."

"So she would spank you with a belt, just because you couldn't sing?"

"Hey, I could sing. It was just not good enough for her. And give me a break I was just three years old and I could already sing songs. I was just not as good as my brothers. Then one day in kindergarten we had a play. I had the lead role; someone filmed me and posted it online. The next week there were managers and studios wanting me to sign for them, that was when my mom knew I had purpose. My dad was the one who picked my manager and he signed Effie. They left me in New York when I was 4 to have my acting training then when I was five I had TV commercials, shows and movies. I was the biggest thing. I never saw my parents till I was ten years old when they came to New York for my brothers' concert at Madison Square Garden. The last time I saw my parents was 3 years ago, when my father had to sign for Blight Stars and he transferred the guardianship to Effie."

"Im so sorry Peeta. So you hated your parents?"

"Not both. I love my dad. He was the one who protected me from my mom. He taught me how to bake and supported me all the way. He just can't be here with me right now."

"Peeta Mellark. What do you think you are doing?" Someone shouts from the doorway. Effie. My friends are all snickering at the her back.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"You are not wearing a top. You're half naked!"

"So?"

"And you are alone with a girl. The girl you kissed Peeta!"

"Well she wanted to see my scars."

"Are you sure about that lover boy? You didn't want to show her any of your well defined abs?" Johanna smirks "Those abs are nice. You work out?"

"Of course I do. How do you think I get this? Protein shake?"

"Wear a shirt Peeta." Effie says throwing me my tux back. "So what did Blight tell you?"

"He says he'll talk to Snow about it."

"Do you think he'll react like the last time you broke his rules?" Gale asks.

"What happened?" Annie asked

"We broke out of the mansion." Madge says "of course with the help of Johanna."

"So you were all friends even before today?" I ask they nod. "I thought no one knew about you."

"There were only a few people who knew about her and we were one of those because we were all friends since we were born, literally. Our parents are one of the big investors of the company. So we would always hang out together."

The door bursts open and Blight and Haymitch appears "I have good news for you and bad news for me and Effie."


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy the story. I loved all the reviews you've all sent. Don't forget to review

I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter8

"So he approves?" Katniss asks. "Tell me Haymitch!"

"Yeah, he approves." Haymitch sadly says.

"Ahhhh!" Katniss screams and she hugs me "He approved, Oh my… He approved. Oh no…"

"Whats wrong? He approved."

"What's the catch Haymitch? It's my typical father. There's always a catch in every good decision he makes."

"Well, Effie and I need to make good publicity on both of you, that why I said it was bad news for me. And you and Peeta need to follow his and Blight orders from now on."

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it. Now Effie, a word with you outside." Haymitch and Effie goes outside.

"Congrats bread boy." Gloss says. You finally have everything."

"That's insane. He does not have everything." Johanna says

"Actually I do have everything. I have my own house, 2 limousines, 3 cars, awesome friends, a company and a girlfriend." At my say at 'girlfriend' Katniss instantly blushes and she nudges my arms.

"You have a company?" Gale asks

"Yeah it's my grand fathers. He doesn't trust my mom to handle it and I'm his favorite grandchild, so why not. And I'm ready to be filthy rich."

"As if you aren't yet." Madge says. "Anyway the party ended right after Haymitch got you two. So we should get going. Bye Kat, bye Peeta." She waves and leaves the room with Gale.

"You want to spend the night in my house. It's already 2 a.m." Finnick asks.

"Yeah sure." I say." I gotta go Katniss or Effie will go nuts." I kiss her good bye. "What about you Gloss?"

"No thanks man. I gotta fetch my sister from the airport in about an hour. Bye Jojo." We're all surprised when Johanna kisses Gloss good-bye. Both Finnick and I stop Gloss from leaving.

"Are you and Johanna a thing now?" Annie asks.

"Yeah." Gloss says winking at Johanna. "Anyways good-bye now." We're all so shocked about how cool they were, so Finnick and I let him pass through.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" I have and Finnick and I take off. I see Effie outside with Mags and Haymitch. "Effie, I'm gonna spend the night over at Finnicks. Just take the limo home. Bye." Outside the mansion the press are still waiting. I guess they waited for us. Mags called on Finnicks driver and the limo appears near the door a few minutes after. We get inside and the driver starts to take course to Finnicks house.

"You never got the chance to tell me what happened between you and Katniss. So come on spill." Finnick asks.

"Alright, so I saw her on the way to the restroom, earlier in the party. She told me that there was some fat dude who went in, so I will have to wait for a couple more minutes."

"So your first conversation was about a fat dude going in the bathroom? Well that's weird."

"Not as weird as our first conversation. Remember how we met? We were both in the playroom of a company because our grandfathers were big investors of that company."

"Oh yeah, I remember and I claimed that I owned the whole building."

"Not just that, you told me that they called you Supreme Handsome Lord of the Building. I swear, whenever I recall that time I laugh so hard."

"Well you told me that you were called Prince Peeta of the Blonde Breads. That was funnier than Supreme Handsome Lord of the Building. I mean who wants to be prince of Blonde breads?" Finnick and I laugh so hard that Mags had to open the divider of the limo and make us be quiet. "So, what happened next? Did Prince Peeta of Blonde Breads charmed Katniss into falling inlove with him?"

"That was the weird part. We instantly connected, there was no need for my charms. We just had a conversation and I just felt it. Like the girl in front of you is the person that will complete you. We're alike you know. You, me and Katniss, we never had any childhood. She showed me a room, I was like playland. There are trucks, cars, trains and you know kids stuff. I liked it there, I'm planning of asking Effie build one like that in the apartment one day." The car door opens and we notice that we're in the garage of Finnicks penthouse. When we get to his penthouse, I crash on the sofa. Then Finnick, being Finnick grabs a pillow and hits me with it, hard. "What's up? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!"

"I gave you a room for a reason Peeta. Now come on finish The Adventures of Prince Peeta of Blonde Breads," Finnick laughs "that title does not get old. Come on Peeta bread."

"I'm coming Fish boy."It's what I call Finnick sometimes. Since his family owns fishing companies and he's a great swimmer, he became Fish Boy. He calls me Peeta Bread, well I don't have to explain that one.

Finnick tells me to shower first because we might be talking late, so I grab a shirt and some shorts and I take a hot bath. I rest on the tub for what seem like hours. I register all that has happened today. The meeting about the merge of the two studios to make an incredible movie, meeting new friends, meeting the girl of my dreams, kissing the girl of my dreams and the girl of my dreams becoming my girlfriend. It all felt like a dream to me, this cannot be real; it's just too good to be real. Katniss is too good to be real. I'm disturbed from my thinking when Finnick shouts from the room

"Peeta, Effie's on the phone. You can just use the phone in there." I find the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Effie." I say "So, did you put my limo back at the garage?"

"Yes, Peeta. Anyway I will be there by 10:00 am. So you and Finnick better be ready. Tomorrow is your first day of pre-shooting the movie. Goodnight now, big, big, big day tomorrow."

"Thanks Effie, good night. Kiss Josh for me." I kid with her. Josh is my golden retriever. He lives in my balcony and he's my oldest best friend. Granddad bought him for me when I was 3 years old.

"Eugh, you are disgusting. Good bye now." And she hangs up. I get out of the tub and wear the t-shirt and shorts. It's so sold in my room when I enter.

"Finnick, its already too cold. Turn off the aircondition." I say and he just stares at me

"Wear a hoodie." I grab a hoodie from the closet and sit on the bed "Now continue the story."

"So, she showed me the room. Then a guard or something showed up and told us to leave and go back to the party. So we did. And you know, she kissed me on the cheek."

"I know what happens next. Tell me what happened when the drunk guy and Blight talked to you."

"The drunk guy, a.k.a. Haymitch, Katniss' other manager scolded us because they saw us kiss while we were dancing. He told Katniss that her dad will be very disappointed, then Katniss told him that she didn't care. I told Blight the same thing, so both of them talked to Snow about us. Then I told her about my mom and that's how I ended up shirtless."

"Well it's a good thing you let me talk to you into getting that gym trainer." He grins "You could have looked much worse if you hadn't been building up those muscles and all your chances with her will just go down the toilet."

"Yes thank you Finnick."

His mood suddenly changes, his face looks serious and I don't like it. "Can I ask you something?" he says.

"Of course, anything Finnick."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"Well, everything is always good when you're around her. She makes you feel complete. She can turn your sad face into a happy face. It's not like what we do in movies, everything feels real when your with her." I say. "Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, I don't know, it just popped up in my head for some reason."

"Come on dude, tell me. I'm your best friend."

"Ok, fine. I think I like someone."

"That's amazing Finnick who is it?"

"It's Annie." My jaw drops.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy the story. Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 9

I cannot believe how weird the world is right now. First, two companies who practically hate each other are merging to form a movie. Second, I fall in love with daughter of the rival company, and vice versa. Lastly, Finnick is claiming that he likes his frenemy, Annie.

Let me tell you about Finnick and Annie's story. Five years ago, me and Finnick were both casted to be in this movie called Mermalandia. That's where we met Gloss and Annie. I thought that Finnick and Annie would be on the same terms with each other because they both like the water, but I beg to differ. Their first conversation was an argument. They were fighting because there was only one sparkling water left and both of them wanted to have it. The sparkling water ended up being spilled on the ground which became another argument of theirs. While they were arguing I became friends with Gloss.

"Hey there, I'm Gloss Hadler." He offers me his hand.

"I'm Peeta Mellark." I say as we shake hands. "So do you know these two?"

"I know the girl, but I'm just gonna pretend like I don't know her."

"Yeah me too. I know the boy; actually he's my best friend. Just don't tell that to others."

"Agreed." We say to each other. Even though Gloss was older than me by a few years, he was cool. He was down to earth like me and he's not like one of those famous celebrities whose head becomes big once they become famous.

It took 2 weeks and Gloss and me to make Finnick and Annie friends. Annie didn't know that I was friends with Finnick and Finnick didn't know that Gloss was friends with Annie. So Gloss and I made a plan. Gloss would become friends with Finnick and I would become friends with Annie.

Annie wasn't as bad as Finnick described her to be. She was actually so sweet. I was really surprised that Finnick and Annie didn't get along because Annie is like the girl version of Finnick.

The plan was that I'll invite Annie, Gloss and Finnick to my penthouse for dinner. Finnick doesn't know that Annie will come and so does Annie. We will leave Annie and Finnick in the pent house claiming that Gloss and I will buy ice cream. When we got back, we found Annie and Finnick sitting at both ends of my sofa.

"Guys you have gotta make up with each other." Gloss says

"I don't wanna be friends with someone who clearly has no manners. I mean what happened to ladies first?"

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness." Finnick exaggerates "I dodnt know that you we're the queen. Come on were in the 20th century."

"Guys, you're not here to fight. Now make up before I call Cato." I say and Finnick starts to tremble.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry Annie. I should have given you the sparkling water. I'm sorry. There are you happy now?" I nod at Finnick and look at Annie.

"I don't know who this Cato guy is, but still. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have forced it out of your hands. You were the one who got the bottle first. Im sorry."

"There we apologized, now please don't call Cato."

"Fine, I won't call him. You know I feel bad for him. I always use him as a threat." Cato is my cousin. He was in the army but he quit. So he's like my bodyguard. What they don't know is that Cato is really nice. He used to defend me against my mother when I was just a baby.

"So now can you be friends?" Gloss asks "Come on guys lets be the amazing group of friends everyone wants to be."

"Ok fine. Hi, Im Finnick." he extends his hand to Annie

"Hi, I'm Annie." And they shake hands.

"So you two have been fighting for two weeks and you don't know each other's name?" Gloss asks

"Well yeah. I didn't know her" Finnick says

"You two are weird. I think you're gonna be great friends."

Unfortunately Gloss was wrong. Both Finnick and Annie would fight over little things, but they made up instantly. That is why they became frenemies.

"Peeta, promise me you won't tell her." Finnick says.

"Are you freaking mental? Your frenemies! You fight over little things."

"Well, that's just it. When you told me about Katniss I kept picturing Annie in my mind. With her I always laugh, everything seems real when I'm with her." Finnick says. "Help me Peeta! How am I supposed to make her like me back."

"Try working on your manners. And stop being so cocky. Girls don't like cocky men."

"And where did you learn that?"

"Katniss told me you were too cocky."

Finnick gasps. "Why are you two talking about me?"

"That's none of your business. Anyway, how are you gonna tell this to Annie."

"I don't know. That's why you're here Peeta. I need your wisdom."

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're kind and all that. Everyone wants you Peeta." Finnick says "Now yeach me be you"

"I won't teach you to be me. Annie won't like that. Annie will like you for you, not me."

"Then how am I supposed to get her to like me?" Finnick whines

"Give it some time Finnick and just act naturally. Well except for the manners part, be a gentleman Finnick girls like that."

"Fine." He says "We better get some sleep. It's almost four in the morning."

"So? We won't need to get up til 10:00" Finnick just stares at me "What?"

"We're going to the gym Peeta. Who knows what film we'll be filming? We better get in shape. Come on look at me, the abs are fading away. Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten those Cheetos."

"Finnick your boby's fine."

"Go to sleep now bread boy. Good night" he says while walking to the door and waving.

"Good night Fishboy."


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review. I loved all your reviews

I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 10

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The alarm clock rang so loud that I was fully awake the moment my eyes opened. It was still so cold in my room even though I turned the air condition down. I looked at the clock and notice that its 7:30 in the morning. I barely had enough sleep, but we need to go to the gym. I go to the bathroom and look at my face. There are no visible eye bags, so I'm safe from Effie. I comb my unruly blonde hair but it's so thick that it won't set into place, so I just end up shaking my head hoping that it would fix my hair. I grab a blue tank top, and black basketball shorts. I grab a duffel bag and place extra shirt, shorts and underwear , a small towel and a big one for when I shower, shampoo and soap. When I get down to the dining room I see Darah, one of Finnicks maid and I ask her for a jug of water.

"Nice to see you're already up." Finnick greets me.

"Good morning to you too Finnick. Do you remember any of the advice I gave you?" I ask as I gulp down some milk that Darah gave me.

"Yeah, about the manners thing."

"Well, I want you to start doing that later at the meeting. Be a gentleman."

"Darah, can I have some milk please." Finnick shouts and Darah comes out of the kitchen with some and a jug of water for him too. "Thank you Darah" he says as he gives the glass back to her. "Come on Peeta, we only have 2 hours to work out.

The gym is not far from Finnicks place. In fact it's just across his building. Outside we see Gloss' Ferrari parked so we just head inside.

"Now that Ferrari will attract paparazzi." Finnick says. He pushes the number 3 on the elevator and it zooms up

"How can you be so sure? I mean anyone who can afford a Ferrari can have a Ferrari."

"Dude, his plate number is G-L-O-S-S." The bell dings and we get out of the elevator.

"Oh, I forgot about that." We go to the locker room and we stuff our bags inside. "Where's Gloss?"

"Maybe he started already." And we go to the gym. There are only a few people maybe 10 or 15, so we easily spot Gloss in the weight lifting area. He's already so sweaty so I assume he's been her for a while. "Dude. Why are you already so sweaty?" Finnick asks

"I've been here since 6 am." Gloss says. "I gotta look good in front of Johanna."

"Gloss, you already got her." I say I sit on one of the benches and start on something easy 10 pounds. While Finnick gets on the floor and do sit ups.

"Still, why are you here then? Wanna look good for Katniss?" He asks as he rest on the bench. His breathing is heavy.

"No, and how much did you do?" I ask. I change my weight into 30 after I counted to thirty.

"550 Pounds."

"Whoa, Gloss are you serious?" Finnick says

"Yeah see for yourself" Finnick goes to the bench and looks.

"How many did you do?"

"About a hundred" Finnick looks surprised

"You're like superman" He shouts

"I'm no superman. He can lift more than I can"

We resume on weight lifting for about thirt minutes and I got till 350 pounds while Gloss finished fifty more lifts and rested and Finnick got to 400 pounds. Come on let's face it, I am younger than them by a couple of years so it's just fair that they get to lift heavier weights.

After the weight lifting we go to the mat and do some pushups, sit-ups and reverse crunches to built up the abs that we all want. We spend 45 minutes there. We tell Gloss about our conversation from last night, or should I say a couple of hours ago. And Gloss agrees with me that he never thought of Finnick and Annie being together. He also said that Finnick is sometimes too cocky for Annie, and that he better work on his manners if he wants to get Annie. Since Gloss is Annie's closest friend here he shared the 5 boyfriends that Annie had. He told us why they broke up, and the reason why Annie liked them. They all had one thing in common that Annie liked. Manners.

"Seriously?" Finnick asks as we sit down on the fitness balls

"You see Annie was the princess of her family, since we were little Annie was being trained to have proper manners. She used to sit with her back strait when she was 3 years old and the moment she could walk, her parents would put a book on her head and she would walk without it falling."

"Why would they do that?" I ask

"Well. It was never Annie's or her parents' ambition for her to be an actress. She was raised to be a model. Her first photo shoot was when she was a year old."

"Then why did she become an actress?" Finnick asks.

"Well there was this one photo shoot where she was asked to cry, laugh and do acting and they were impressed with her. So some directors I think talked to Annie's parents and asked if she could be the child version of some character in some movie. So they agreed. Apparently Annie was good because a lot more opportunities showed and then she said goodbye to her modeling career, because acting paid much more."

We end our conversation there and we go to the shower rooms. It's 9:30 when we finish so we decided to hang out in Finnnicks penthouse. As we get to the lobby, we here a shattering noise. And like Finnick said, the Paparazzi found Gloss' car.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy the story, Thanks for the awesome reviews. Don't forget to review

I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 11

This is the only thing that I truly hate in being an actor. Paparazzi follow you everywhere. They turn stories upside down to make it more interesting, and they get your photographs whenever they want. There are like hundreds of them in this block, there is no way we could pass through. Even the guards can't part the whole crowd. This is why I need Effie. She handles all of my publicity, but since Effie isn't with me, I call my best cousin. Cato. So I go back inside the lobby to block of the sounds.

"Hey little bro." Someone says from behind me. I turn around and see a tall muscular boy with ash blonde hair, and in his arms is a girl with dark hair and dark eyes. Cato, and his girlfriend Clove.

"Hi, Cato, Hi Clove. Why are you here?" I ask

"I live upstairs. What about you? Visiting a girl?" Clove says

"No, and I already have a girlfriend Clove. And she live in a mansion." I say matter of factly "Finnick, Gloss and I were just working out."

"Did you call Cato?" Finnick shouts from the sofa in the lobby. I point to Cato and clove "Oh, sorry Cato and Clove." And he jogs to us.

"Why were you going to call me? Did you need any help?" Cato asks.

"Yep, we can't get through." I say as I point to the door. "Can you help us? Please Cato. I'll let you in my training room."

"Deal. But, Clove has to come too."

"Sure." Clove and Cato goes out of the building with the three of us cowering behind him. He easily parts the people with him towering over them. He sends threats like "I'll break your camera if you take a single shot" or "No one touches them or it'll be your last." We finally get to Finnicks building. And we thank Cato and Clove.

"So when are we going to meet your girlfriend?" Clove asks.

"We have a shooting later, you guys wanna come?" Finnick asks.

"We'll try to make it. Where is it though?" Cato asks.

"I don't know. I'll just ask Effie to text you." I say and we say good bye to them.

We go up to Finnicks penthouse and we shower again.I wear Khaki cargo shorts, a plain dark blue shirt and a varsity jacket. I blow dry my hair, and shake my head because there is no way a comb will fix it. I take out my Blackberry from the bedside drawer. There is an unknown number that texted me while we were at the gym. I open it "Hi Peeta, it's Katniss. If you're wondering how I got your number, I asked Effie for it. Anyway, see you at the shooting later :*"

"Hi Katniss, I'm sorry if I didn't reply sooner. I left my phone in Finnicks house, when we went out. See you later then Katniss." I text back

"Peeta, I'm here." Effie's here. Great. I wear my DC Highcut blue shoes and go downstairs.

"Hi Effie and thanks for giving my number to Katniss."

"No problem Peeta. Come on now, or we'll be late." We go to the lobby and see Finnick and Portia waiting there. "Gloss already went to Snow Studios."

"Oh, can you tell Cato the venue. I invited him to go with us. He and Clove wanted to meet Katniss."

"There's no need for that Peeta. They came to your penthouse and I told them to just come with us because they won't be allowed to go inside. He got your Ferrari."

"Nice." I go outside and see my Ferrari with Cato and Clove in it. "Thanks for bringing her Cato. Why don't you use the limo with Effie. I'm gonna drive this baby." They get out and I hop on. "Hey Finn. Better get your Ferrari."

"I already got it." He says pointing to a ferrari that's making its way to the front. "I couldn't let you and Gloss have all the attention." He says my limo starts to drive. Finnick and I follow the limo since we don't have a license yet. Mags and Effie had a contract made with the license people that we could use our cars but we need to have an adult with us. On our way some people take pictures of us, so I always make sure that I have a smile on my face.

We get to Snow Studios and there a valets.I see Cato and Clove observing the studio and theor nodding. I toss them my keys and Effie guides me to the lobby. She tells me the meetings that I'll go to, the photo shoots and she tells me that they stopped filming my movie, due to the upcoming one.

"Nice ride." Someone says from behind me. A smile suddenly appears on my lips as my day just got better. She runs up to me and she hugs me

"Hi Katniss." I kiss her, and I feel a smile playing on her lips.

"So, how do you like Snow Studios?" she asks and I release her from my hug.

"Well its absolutely different from our studio. The view is definitely better." I say smiling at her and she blushes. Cato coughs behind me "Oh, Katniss, I would like you to meet my cousin, Cato and his girlfriend Clove."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Katniss says as she shakes the hands of Clove and Cato

"Cato and Clove were in the army once, but they quit."

"Oh really. So did you just used guns?" Katniss asks

"Oh definitely not," Clove replies "We also worked with swords, maces, axes, and my specialty knives." Katniss seems impressed

"Well, I know we have something to talk about. I use the bow and arrows."

"Nice. You did good on this one lil bro." Cato says ruffling my hair. Katniss blushes a deeper shade of pink. Do I have this effect on her?

"Good morning everyone." We all turn towards the elevator where the voice came.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I'm trying to make THG and Catching Fire into one movie, so I'm sorry if the updates will take awhile.

I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 12

Everyone tenses a bit. His voice sends shudders in my spine. "Welcome to Snow Studios." Snow says. "Please follow me to the meeting room." He motions us to the elevator. It was surprisingly big, like the elevators in the hospitals it could contain less than 20 people. There were only 18 of us, so we fit the elevator properly."So Peeta," Snow says to me "I see you've brought some friends." He looks at Cato and Clove.

"Cato is actually my cousin and Clove is her girlfriend. They act as my body guard. I brought them here so that they could meet Katniss since they're the closest to family that I got here in New York." I reply.

"Nice, I didn't know you had a body guard." Katniss whispers

"My mother wants someone to keep their eye on me and she doesn't trust Effie." I whisper back, I can hear her let out a small giggle. The elevator suddenly opens and we are brought into a meeting room. The meeting room looks just like ours, except their table is made of wood while ours is made of steel. We all take a seat, like what we did in Snows' mansion, the members from Blight Stars sit together as well as the people from Snow Studios. Snow and Blight sit at the two poles.

"We are for the pre-production." Snow always gets to the point. "The meetings and work outs will both be done in here and in Blight Stars. There will be some parts in the movie wherein we need to go overseas, so I suggest you already pack some stuff so that you will always be ready."

"You will all go to some training for the movie, because this is an action and romance film. All the trainings will be held in Blight Stars Studios." Blight says "Now if you could all direct your attention to the screen, we could begin discussing the movie." The lights dim and a screen is pulled out from behind Snow. He transfers to a seat next to Blight and both of them is handed a small remote. He presses the remote and a presentation appears on the screen. "The movie that we will be shooting is called The Hunger Games."

"Our script writer, Ms. Collins was kind enough change the names of the characters into your names so that the movie can be quite original." Snow says. "We paid a great deal of money to make this an amazing movie so I don't want any of you screwing this up."

"Thank you Snow." Blight says "Anyway the movie is about a country called Panem, it originally had 13 districts but there was a rebellion, so district 13 was turned into ashes, and from the ashes the Capitol was born. The Capitol is the center of Panem, and the people in the Capitol are the most wealthy and powerful. Now every year they hold the annual Hunger Games, where they get one female and one male from each districts to fight to the death and the lone tribute becomes a victor."

"We must inform you all that there are a lot of scenes to this movie. We tried to make it a 2-hour movie, but it just seemed impossible. So this is a 4-hour movie. Now your job is to make sure that no one in the movie theatre gets sleepy, and that the DVD of this movie will be successful, that means a sure blockbuster." Snow says. Why is he scaring us? I know that they put a lot of money and thought to this production but that doesn't mean that he should scare us into making a great movie.

"Snow is right. I know the pressure is too much, but this is reality. Now, In front of you is a folder which contains your script. I want you all to study this today, you all have the choice where you will read this, but I don't want the press knowing about the script, okay?" Blight asks. We all nod. "Right, you're all dismissed." Scary. Me,Finnick, Gloss, Annie, Katniss, Johanna, Gale, Madge, Haymtich, Efiie, Mags, Clove and Cato hurriedly head to elevator so that we could go and do our assignments.

"So, you guys wanna head to my penthouse to study the script?" I ask them

"Sure." All of them say

"Nope," Haymitch says "Not you sweetheart you have your singing lessons in an hour"

"Come on Haymitch." I plead. "I have alcohol from different parts of the world in my house." I say trying to lure him into allowing Katniss to go to my place.

"Sure." Haymitch says rapidly "I'll call your teacher and reschedule." I give my script to Effie and Finnicka and Katniss do the same, but with Mags and Haymitch. The elevator opens and we get out.

"Just tell your drivers to follow either me or my limo." I shout to them and Effie gives me a look. "Wanna ride with me Katniss?" I ask her and she smiles

"Sure." She then turns to Haymitch "I'm gonna ride with Peeta." Haymitch is about to say something but katniss cuts her off. "Just relax Haymitch, I won't be doing any funny business. Besides he'll be driving." She clutches my arm as we go outside and the cars already lined up. Mine, Finnicks, Catos and what appears to be Gale's Ferrari. My limo, Katniss' limo and Annies limo. And lastly Johannas BMW. We all get in our cars and we drive to my penthouse. Our ride was completely normal, except for people pointing towards us whenever we would come to a stop and cameras flashing in the sides. But in no time, we get to the apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 13

We are the first one to get to the garage, so I park my car on a nice space. After a few moments, the other cars zoom in and the last one to get here is Haymitch. We all go to the elevator, obviously we don't get to ft in the elevator so we split up into two groups, the boys and the girls. We were about to walk in when Finnick stops us. "Guys, ladies first." I was shocked at what Finnick said at first but then I was impressed. I totally forgot that Finnick was improving on his manners today.

"Thank you Finnick." Annie says to Finnick. "Finally, your manners are improving. I can say that I'm impressed." She touches Finnicks face and walk towards the elevator

Finnick is blushing when he faces us. "Did you hear that? She said she's impressed. Wooo!" He high fives me. "You're the best Peeta."

"Ugh, what's going on here?" Gale asks, his eye brows raised "I'm sorry. I don't know what you all are talking about but please tell me. I feel left out."

"finnicks got a crush on Annie." Gloss says "And he's trying to get a good impression on her since both of them had been frenemies since they met each other."

"Oh. That's nice. You know Madge and I were like that when we met. Katniss and I were best friends and she and Madge were too. Madge and I didn't always seem to see eye to eye." He explains.

"Then how did you two end up together?" Finnick asks

"Katniss' helped me. He told me all the things that girls want, down to the very last detail. Then I made a move on Madge."

"You are an expert on girls." Finnick says "You have got to teach me all of the things that they like."

"Well, for one thing Peeta was right about the manners thing." He says to Finnick. "But don't try that with Johanna. She will laugh at your ass." He says to Gloss

"Why?" Gloss seems confused.

"Johanna is not your typical girl." Gale explains "She doesn't do manners. She doesn't like clean stuff, she's actually the coolest and boyish girly-est girl I know." Gale says matter-of-factly

"Boyish Girly-est girl?" Now I'm confused "I don't get it."

"Johanna, loves doesn't do romance. She prefers soccer instead of volleyball, she loves to go hiking and combat training." Gale says "But if you'd let her choose her favorite activity she would say its shopping. It's the only girly thing that she does."

"Nice. My girlfriend is cooler than yours." Gloss elevator went back down and we board it.

"Hey, I just noticed. Do all the stars from Snow Studios do the training thing." Cato asks "I mean Katniss can use the bows and arrows and Johanna is good at combat."

"No, it's just something that we do in our past time." Gale explains "Sometimes we visit Katniss in their mansion. And we would just hang out in her training are." She was a complete expert on her archery that her trainer didn't do anything so Katniss asked her trainer if she could teach us. So I got to learn archery and combat, Madge was throwing knives and Johanna had throwing axes and combat."

"Well, you know now not to get on your girlfriends bad side." Cato jokes around. "Well, except for Peeta, I think he can handle himself already."

"Why?" Gale asks

"He's been training since he was five. Ever since he was five." Finnick says "He wanted to defend himself against Aunt Marrisa" Marissa is my evil mother. And yes Finnick was right about that, I wanted to defend myself against her and not just rely on my dad and Cato to stop her beating me up.

"What are you training?" Gale asks

"Um, sword fighting and combat." I say "I'ts nothing really. It's just for self defense."

"Really?" Finnick asks "Then whats sword fighting for?"

"Don't tell me your mother fights with you using swords." Gale jokes

"Nothing. It was just for a movie. But it got fun. So I tried it here."

"So can I use your training room today?" Cato asked "You did tell me I could use it"

"Yeah, sure. You can bring Clove too. I had some new equipment shipped last week." I tell Cato and we arrive at my penthouse. The girls are nowhere to be found in the living room. Then I remembered something "Oh shit. They're in my kitchen." I run to the kitchen with the boys following me. There we see the girls seating on the counter of my newly ordered dessert bar. They're all eating ice cream with different toppings. "I just had that ordered!" And the girls giggled more.

Finnick sees the ice cream bar and gasps "You never told me you had an ice cream bar!"

"I just had Effie order that yesterday." I explain "I didn't know that there would be ice cream in there!"

"Relax Peeta" Charlie says. His apron is covered in ice cream and syrup. "There's plenty more where that came from." He hands me a cup of vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips, strawberries and chocolate sprinkles, and all my hate goes away as I dig into my ice cream.

All the boys go to the ice cream bar and order their own ice creams. I direct Haymitch to the small liquor room. He sits on the couch and grabs the white wine and starts drinking. When I go back to the ice cream bar, we all have ice cream and I turn on the house stereo and we dance while eating ice cream.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy the story and thanks a lot for the reviews. They really made my day. Anyway we just started school so I'm gonna make the chapters in school because that's when I get inspired to write, and some of my subjects are really boring.

If you have some suggestions or possible titles for the chapters don't be afraid to PM me and I'll see what I can do with them.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 14

Our fun was ended when Effie walked into the room. Effie along with Mags just ruined our ice cream party. They scolded us for five minutes and I kept seeing Haymitch from the liquor room snickering, while he holds up a bottle of beer and chugs it. After the sermon that we all clearly tuned off, we pick a place where we can read our script. The choices were the living room, the study, the entertainment room or the dining room. After a few arguments between Johanna and Gale, Katniss suggested my room and they all run towards it with Finnick and Gloss leading the way since they know where it is.

"Peeta, we can't fit on your bed." Katniss whines. She's just standing on my bedside table, while the others are sprawled on my bed.

"Well of course you can't. That bed is only for 5 people max. Wait here." I get out of my room and call on Cato. I ask him to help me lift my recliner chair to my room. When we enter the room, their jaw drops. I have the newest recliner chair in the market that's about $2500. We set it on the floor and I sit on it. "Come here Katniss." She jumps on me and she sits on my lap. "Baby, there's enough space for you to sit on the chair."

"No thanks I prefer to sit on you." She smiles at me and I peck her on her lips.

"I thought we were going to read the script not watch you make out." Finnick shouts

"Well, we can't read if we're all squeezed on the bed." Someone under the covers, who I think is Johanna says.

"I'll get some bean bags." I say. I try to stand up but Katniss stops me.

"I don't want you to go, let Finnick do it." Katniss pouts her lips.

"But Katniss, he doesn't…" I am cut off by Katniss pressing her lips to mine. I swear this girl has that effect on me.

"Finn, they're in my closet. Top closet to the right." I say very quickly and I continue to kiss Katniss. I can hear Finnick groan in anger but I'm too caught up in our kiss to even respond. I try to be as gentle as I can with Katniss. We go far but not too far. My tongue brushes hers and after a few tries, she opens her mouth. Our tongues dance with each other in my dominance. She giggles and she smiles under our kiss, when I suddenly hear someone moaning.

I break away from Katniss and she seems confused. She leans back in but I put my finger to her lips. "Shhh. Can you hear that," I say in a loud whisper enough for the others to hear "Someones moaning." We hear it again. I carefully lift Katniss and I go to my bed where the sound is coming from. I lift the covers and I see Johanna and Gloss making out.

"Ewww." Shrieks Aninie. "Can't you be more discreet? How can you make out on a bed that is so crowded." She jumps off the bed.

"So peeta and Katniss can make out in front of you and we cant behind or under you?" Gloss says.

"What did I miss?" Finnick says entering the room with 4 colorful bean bags.

"Johanna and Gloss making out. You two are like animals!" Madge says, as she pulls Gale out of the bed. She gets the rainbow neon colored bean bag and Gale gets the navy blue one. They both sit side by side on the floor with Madge's feet on Gale's lap.

"I placed the scripts on Peeta's drawer. Get them." Since Annie is the closest to the drawer she got them and distributed the envelope. Katniss sits on me on the recliner while Annie and Finnick picks their bean bags leaving Johanna and Gloss alone on the bed.

"Wow, your bed is spacious." Johanna says spreading her hands on the bed. We open the envelope and we have 6 thick scripts. Finnick holds them in the air inspecting them. "We have to memorize all of these?"

"I think so. Well maybe I don't have that many lines." I say and I the world prove me wrong when I read the character list. I'm the second biggest character, next to Katniss. "Oh boy." I say to myself." I turn to Katniss' face and she is as white as a ghost.

"Why am I the antagonist?" she asks so confused. She reads on the script and her pale white face suddenly regains its color and she produces a smile "Oh, look, I use the bows and arrows and I hunt." She giggles "I am loving this movie."

"I can't believe I'm the mayors' daughter!" Madge says. "Oh, and strawberries, I love them."

"I'm a career. It says that they're the well trained tributes. Great, at least I get to show off my muscles now." Gloss boast.

"Well I'm from District seven, the lumber and paper districts. Hooray!" Johanna says sarcastically "I get to be around trees whoppy!"

"You're actually great at using axes." Annie says and Johanna instantly smiles and continue on reading.

"I'm the hunter." Gale says in a dramatically low voice. "I will kill you with my…" he reads on "snares?" We all try hard not to laugh "Dude, there's gotta be more to… Oh look I have also have bows and arrows that function like a machine gun."

"Where am I in here?" Finnick grunts as he flips through the pages. "Have you guys seen me yet?" he asks us, not taking his eyes off the script.

"Go to the third script. You and Annie are described there and have a dew lines." Gloss says. Finnick scrambles for the third script and looks through it. Annie's eyes widen

"I can't believe they made me a mad girl!"Annie says

"Read back a few lines." Johanna says, and she does.

"Oh, I'm a pretty mad girl, who's in love with…." She trails off

"ME!" Finnick suddenly stands up. "I'm the handsome, bronze haired boy with mesmerizing sea green eyes, who has defining muscles and a perfect tan. The young Finnick Odair is the Capitols most adored celebrity because of his extreme beauty and youngness."

"And who said that?" Katniss ask "Probably someone who has their head screwed wrong. We all know Peeta is the most handsome here." This rewrds her a peck on the check.

"First of all, have you seen me shirtless? And second, you said that Katniss Snow, or should I say Catnip Everdeen." Finnick says.

"Come on. Of all the nicknames you can come up with, you just had to go with Catnip!" Katniss says.

"Actually it was me who made that nickname. It says here on the script." Gale says

"Ugh," Katniss sighs "Damn you Gale."

"Oh, look you're gonna say the same line on the movie." Madge says

"Im a baker." I say indifferently. "I am supposed to save Katniss' life. Oh that's great, do I kiss you or something?"

"Oh, you two are gonna kiss. A lot." Finnick says

"Oh, so you, you and you" Johanna points to Gale, Katniss and me "are the golden trio int the story."

"Whats "the golden trio'" I say with emphasis on 'the golden trio'

"You know, its like you're the top three characters. Like Harry Potter, its Harry, Ron and Hermoine. And with Twilight its Edward, Jacob and Bella."

"Excuse me," Effie peeked at the door "did you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Pizza!" I say. I love pizza its my third favorite snack next to chocolate and ice cream.

"Burgers too." Finnick says

"Oh, and fries" Katniss adds

"I'll bring some drinks too okay?" Effie closes the door.

I'm sorry this took too long to write but we got back from school last Monday and I've been drowning over homework. Plus I didn't know how to end this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I'm sorry if this chapter is boring because Peeta just discusses the movie. And you all know about it already. I changed the tribute of District 4, instead of Mags I picked Annie.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 15

The food comes instantly. There are 3 boxes of pizza, cheese, pepperoni and shrimp, fries, 2 bags of buns, a lot of burger patties, condiments and vegetables, which no one eats, and lastly 5 2 liters of soda and 2 pitchers of water.

"Guys please don't eat on my bed, because that isn't due to be cleaned for 3 more days and I don't want to wake up with shrimp on my face." I say. I take out more bean bags and we set the food on the floor.

We read the script more and we get to know more stuff about our parts in the movie. Like me, I am Peeta Mellark, I'm sixteen years old and the youngest of three. I live in the richer part of District 12, the poorest district, and we are called merchants. My father is a kind and hardworking baker while my mother is a witch, I can't believe Katniss would say that. I've been in love with Katniss Everdeen ever since I heard her sing which was when we were 5 years old. Ever since, I've been following her around and helping her, which made me sound like a stalker.

In Panem, every year they hold A Hunger Games, to remind the rebels of that the Capitol is in charge. This year it's the 74th Hunger Games. Prim, Katniss' sister is reaped but she volunteers, making her the first volunteer of district 12. Peeta is the one who's reaped as the male tribute but no one, not even his brothers volunteer. Katniss calls him 'the boy with the bread'.

When they go in the Capitol Katniss becomes 'The Girl on Fire' because of Cinna's, her stylist, flaming clothes. The Careers intimidate them during training. But in the last day of training, Peeta gets a score of 7 while Katniss gets an 11. On the last day, they all get interviewed by Ceasar Flickerman and Peeta confeses her love for Katniss. After that Katniss lunges over Peeta and accuse him of being in sane because Peeta never noticed her, and now he claims that he has a crush on her.

The next day is the day of the games. Peeta and Katniss are sent underground to get ready and they are sent to a tube that will send them to the arena. In the arena, Peeta teams up with the careers, but it's just so that he can protect Katniss. Katniss becomes allies with Rue, but gets killed by Marvel, from District 1. In the middle of the games, Peeta gets cut by Cato on the thigh because of telling Katniss to run. The game makers changed the rules, that 2 tributes can become victors if they are the last standing in the arena and are from the same districts.

Katniss looks for Peeta and play the star- crossed- lovers act, but Peeta thinks it's real. They kiss, sleep together, watch over each other and survive together. When Peeta's cut gets worst, they need a special kind of medicine to stop the blood poisoning, or else Peeta will die. There is a feast where the one thing that each district needs desperately is laid out on the table. Katniss drugs Peeta, so that she can go because he insists that she doesn't risk her safety for him.

In the feast, Clove gets killed by Thresh. Afterwards Thresh is killed by Cato. Foxface gets killed by eating night lock berries that gives you a fast and painless death. When Katniss, Peeta and Cato are the only ones left the game makers release mutts with the dead tributes DNA. Cato falls off the cornucopia, where Peeta, Katniss and Cato were fighting, the mutts gave him a slow and painful death, but Katniss did him a favor and shot her arrow at Cato's head.

The next morning, they announce that the rule, that 2 tributes can be a victor has been lifted and that there must only be one victor. Peeta and Katniss eat night lock berries because neither one of them wants to kill the other, but both of them are stopped a second before they eat them and they are declared the winner.

On the train back to District 12 Katniss tells Peeta that not everything that she did was real, it was only so that both of them can win. Peeta is hurt, but she still loves Katniss and tells her that he doesn't want to forget.

Snow is very mad of the stunt that both of them pulled off with the berries and wants Katniss to still play up to the star- crossed- lovers act, and now, Snow wants to be impressed and this means that having to marry Peeta.

When they ge back to the district, they still get followed by the press, so that means they still have to act in love. Which proved to be hard with Katniss, because of Gale. But after the cameras leave, Katniss and Peeta don't talk to each other. One time when Katniss and Gale were hunting, Gale kissed Katniss, and Katniss coudnt help but compare the kiss with her kisses with Peeta. In the victory tour Katniss told Peeta about the kiss and this totally made Peeta sad and mad. He was mad because Haymitch and Katniss kept keeping secrets and he was sad because Katniss might have feelings for Gale instead. He apologized to Katniss a few hours later and Katniss told Peeta that she had no feelings for Gale.

Every night in the train, Katniss had nightmares. She would wake up in the middle of the night being coaxed by Peeta. They decided that Peeta would sleep in Katniss' room to keep both of their nightmares away.

Katniss had a plan to impress Snow, and it was by Peeta proposing in the interview in the Capitol. Peeta do so, and Snow still wasn't impressed.

Back in District 12 Katniss and Effie plan for the wedding and try on some wedding gowns. The next night of the day we had the photoshoot of the wedding dresses; it's the reading of the card. And for the next quarter quell the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors. Katniss is the one reaped and Peeta volunteers. Katniss and Peeta meet new friends like, Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Wiress, Johanna and Gloss. They each have different styles in the games.

Katniss and Peeta, become allies with Finnick and Annie, then later with Johanna, Beetee and Wiress. In the last part Katniss shoots the square ripple in the force field, 'the chink in the armor' with her arrows and the force field explodes. The district 13 hovercraft was able to get Katniss, Finnick and Beetee, but Peeta, Johanna, Annie and Gloss are captured by the Capitol. Katniss wakes up from her concussion and Haymitch explains the revolution. Katniss is sedated because she is currently ustable, because of the news that Peeta wasn't saved. When she woke up, Gale greets her and says "Katniss, there is no District 12." Then, BOOM, credits.

It only took us a few hours to finish reading the script, when we decide to have lunch. Charlie prepared barbeque ribs, steak, egg drop soup, mozzarella sticks, cheese buns and for dessert, we had molten lava cake, red velvet cupcakes and ice cream.

When we head back to my room we decide to watch a movie, which led to a movie, then led to another one, and we all finally fell asleep in the middle of the fourth movie.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 16

The next morning, I wake up early. I had so much fun last night that I didn't have nightmares about my witch of a mother. Everyone's still sleeping; Gloss and Johanna on my bed, Finnick and Annie on the bean bags with Madge and Gale and Katniss on the recliner with me. She looks so peaceful with her head on my chest, her arms across my body and our legs tangled together, she is trapped in my embrace and I want to keep it that way.

Katniss looks beautiful with her long dark hair pulled out of her braid and her long lashes brushing her soft, pink cheeks. I stroke her hair, causing her to snuggle in closer to me. I lok at the others who are peacefully sleeping. Johanna and Gloss' legs tangled and Johanna's hair is all over Gloss' face. Madge is trapped in Gale arms. I'm surprised when I look at Finnick and Annie, Annie is using Finnicks arm as her pillow and her arms are around Finnick, just like Katniss. Both of them look so cute, Finnick loves Annie, I only hope that Annie feels the same way too.

Effie pokes her head from the doorway and whispers, "Peeta, you might want to wake the others up. We need to leave in 3 hours, your training starts today. Big, big, big day ahead off us." Effie chuckles, and closes the door.

I gently nudge Katniss and whisper to her ear "Wake up Kat." She grunts and faces me. "Come on Katniss, you need to get up and help me wake up the others." I kiss her and she seems more awake now. "Oh, so you wake up to my kiss?" Katniss nods and I lean in for more.

"Good morning Peeta." Katniss grins. "Come on lets wake up Gloss and Johanna." We get out of the recliner and stretch a bit. We creep to my bed and we wake up Gloss and Johanna telling them to be quiet. "Look at them." Katniss points to Finnick and Annie

"Aww, they look so cute." Johanna says in a girly way that doesn't really suit her. "Take a picture Peeta!" I grab my camera and take lots of pictures. We wake up Madge and Gale and tell them to keep quiet, Finnick and Annie still haven't woken up yet despite Gale and Madhes movements. The girls giggle on the sight of Annie when she scoots over to Finnick more and the boys guffaw when Finnick hugs Annie, causing both of hthem to wake up. It takes Annie a couple of minutes to see that she is embracing Finnick. He doesn't let go of Annie, instead he looks at Annie grinning from ear to ear.

"Comfortable Annie?" Finnick asks. Annie suddenly release Finnick from her arms and stands, fixing her hair.

"Im so sorry Finnick." Annie seems flustered. "What time is it?"

"Don't change the subject Annie Cresta." Gloss says "Admit it . You were comfortable in Finnicks arms." Now Annie was blushing.

"Fine, I was." Annie admits. "Now can I ask you why you woke me up so early?I was sleeping so nicely."

"You didn't want to be disturbed in your cuddle time with Finnick?" I ask

"Peeta, tell me. No time for jokes."

"Fine, Effie told me that were leaving to for the studio in 3 hours. And seeing that were all filthy and there are only 4 bathrooms here, we were all going to take long baths." I explain "Ok, so there are four rooms, thus four baths. So go where ever you want to go." Madge pulls Gale to the door, and so does Johanna and Gale. Finnick carries a struggling annie out the door leaving me and Katniss in the room. "Finally, were all alone." I lean in to her and our lips touch. I savor each moment of our kiss. Katniss pulls out.

"Im taking a bath first." She rushes in the bathroom and leaves on the bed. I lie down on the bed and collect my thoughts. "Peeta." Katniss shouts at the door "Where do you put your towels?"

"In the cabinet Kat."

"Which cabinet? There are like 5 cabinets here."

"In any of those." It took Katniss about 30 minutes to take a bath. Once she gets out, I give her a quick kiss on her lips.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Katniss whines

"Look in my closet. Im sure some girl left their clothes there." I'm about to go to the bathroom but Katniss pulls me to my walk in closet. I show her the cabinet where ther are girls clothes

"Why do you have so much girl clothes?" Katniss eyes me suspiciously "Don't tell me you're sleeping with someone. Or at least slept with someone!"

"Geez Katniss, relax. Those are my brothers' girlfriends', my cousins and Annies' clothes. Well I think, Annies' clothes are not there but yeah."

"Why does Annie have clothes here? Did you date her?" Oh gosh, Katniss is jealous.

"No, they sleep over here sometimes and they left some stuff. Katniss are you jealous."

"No." Katniss blushes "Why would I be?"

"Katniss, there's no need to be." I sit down on the sofa and Katniss sits on my lap "You are the only girl that I love right now." I kiss her nose and she pulls my head down and kisses me on my lips.

"Alright, go and take a shower now." Katniss and I stand up and I make my way to the bathroom. I take a quick shower because I'll still sweat later during the training. I wear cargo pants and a t-shirt but when Katniss sees me, e makes me return to the closet and I let her pick what I should wear. Since Katniss is wearing white shorts, and a green cami top, she gets me my white cargo shorts and green sleeveless top. She paired my clothes with my green DC high cut shoes and hers with brown combat boots.

We go to the dining room and see that only Madge and Finnick are here. We take a seat and see that Charlie already made breakfast. There are eggs, bread, milk, cereal and salad. As usual I eat salad, but today I also eat cereal since we will be working out.

Johanna and Gale come down and I see that Johanna is wearing a pale blue shirt and shorts which I presume that she got from Annie. Gale has one of Gloss' clothes, they both take a seat at the table and eat. "What's taking Finnick and Annie so long?" Johanna asks with her mouth full of bread."

"I think Finnick asked her to be his girlfriend" Their jaws hang open at what I said. "What? He told me last night."

"And she said yes." Someone screams from the living room.

"Be quiet Finnick. You don't need to shout it to the world." They enter the ketchen and I jump to Finnick

"Dude you did it." I say Finnick hugs me and thanks me for the great advice that I gave him.

"You truly are my best friend dude, you really are." Finnick says

"Boys, enough with the bromance." Mags says when she enters the kitchen with Effie. "You have 30 more minutes till we go to the Studio, so I suggest you eat now. And congrats Annie and Finnick."

"Where's Haymitch?" Katniss asks. We all run to the liquor room while we stuff ourselves with bread. When we get there we see Haymitch passed out on the L-shaped sofa. "Haymitch wake up." Katniss shakes him. When he doesn't budge Katniss grabs the bucket full of ice water and dumps the contents on Haymitchs' face. Haymitch jerks awake.

"Sweetheart, I told you not to do that anymore." Haymitch growls

"Well, you woudn't wake up!"

"Can't you just pat me on the back or something?"

"I did."

"Well, okay. Boy, you got some fine alcohol down here. Where'd you get it?" Haymitch asks me

"Um, my parents bring them here from all over the world."

"Your parents got great taste." Haymitch says. "Well help me up will you. I gotta eat something." He steals Madges' bread when Gloss and Gale picked him up. We eat the rest of the breakfast and we go to the studio.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys,

I'm sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time. We had our test week, so I had to be focused on my studies. I'm supposed to be studying for my Chem test today but I have so many ideas in my brain right now so I decided to just study tomorrow morning.

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 17

Starting a new movie can be so much work. It requires memorizing lines, looking good, changing your appearance for a year and of course, balancing your social life, your acting career and your studies. Yes, you heard me right studies. Unlike some actors, I am actually home schooled. I went through private school for the first 10 years of my life, but it was extremely hard. Just imagine, your classmates staring at you every time you were in the room, being pulled out of class because of shootings, auditions and interviews, and the most horrible of all, you being kicked out because of all the paparazzi outside school, even though you can pull out a 3.8 average. So now, I have to change my whole schedule, thankfully I have Effie for that. She is going on a ruckus right now in the limo, while I am here in my Ferrari chilling it out with Katniss.

We go to the studio the way that we went to my house, except now, Annie is with Finnick in his Ferrari. "Better watch the road Finnick." I smirk at him. She keeps on looking at Annie like she'll just disappear. We arrive at the studio with just an hour to spare, so we decide to just chill in the bar and maybe get a few drink, what I meant was hot chocolate. Once I take a seat next to Katniss on the bar, Blight arrives.

"Get your ass out of there Mellark, or I'll tell your mom." I quickly get out of my seat and I am replaced by Blight who orders coffee. It sometimes sucks to be the youngest in the studio, you can't enjoy like the older people.

"Can't I at least get a frappuccino or hot chocolate?"

"Nope."

"Why can Finnick have some?"

"Finnick, drop that cup if you want me to tell on your grandfather." He quickly sets down the cup and kisses Annie, who just came up from drinking her hot chocolate. Of course, she can drink because her parents allow her to.

"That frap, tastes good. You should try it Peeta, it works. See?" She kisses Annie again. Before I even knew it, Katniss puts her lips to mine and I taste hot chocolate. I kiss her more hoping to get more but the taste slowly disappears. "So how does it taste?"

"Better than what Charlie can make?"

"The best in the whole world." I grin and pull Katniss' lips back to mine. I see that she was just about to gulp the hot chocolate because there is still some in her mouth. Her tongue dances with mine, drowned in the taste of chocolate. I'm practically drinking the chocolate that she was supposed to drink, but both of us don't care. As long as we're enjoying each other, we're okay. The taste of chocolate disappeared from her mouth, or should I say our mouths, but neither of us pulls away. Her hands tangle through my hair and my arms rest on her waist pulling her closer to me. Soon my hands are tangled with her hair too and neither of us even mind. I feel Katniss moan at the back of her throat and a smile forms against my lips.

"Ehem" someone coughs behind us. Katniss' closed eyes bolt open and she pulls away from the kiss.

"Daddy," Oh no "I didn't know you would be here. Why didn't you call?" Katniss asked hugging her dad.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend." Katniss turns pink and gives a nervous smile.

"Okay," Blight interrupts them "Now that we're all here, I would like to welcome you to Blight Stars Studios. I hope that you'll enjoy your time here and if you need anything don't be shy to ask our attendants, I'm sure that they will be glad to help you out." We are sent to the gym floor and we are asked to change onto sportswear.

We go to the boys' locker room and our sportswears are already hanged, with our respective lockers. We change into the sleeveless spandex muscle shirts and basketball shorts. Outside the girls are waiting for us. They are also wearing shorts and spandex but it only covers their chest area, which made us boys drool. The trainers start talking and us boys just tune them out.

"Boys, are you listening to me?" one of the trainers say. "Maybe you can stop staring at the girls and start listening to me." We turn our attention to him, and he tells us that his name is Marvel.

"Excuse me sir. But, do I know you from somewhere?" I ask him. I remember a guy named Marvel, I just don't know where from. I think Cato and Clove mentioned his name a few times.

"I don't think so." He says.

"Yeah you do." Someone from the door says. "Um, a little help here Peeta." I look out to him and see Clove with her and a few guards holding their hands in their backs."

"Cato, what did you do?" I ask shooing the guards away.

"Well Katniss' dad called me and asked if I could be a minor in the movie. He said that I looked like a career. Whatever that means." He shrugs his shoulder and moves to Marvel. "Hey buddy!" They high five "Try to remember Peeta. My birthday party 3 years ago. The guy who made you drink out of the keg." Then I suddenly remember that day. I was just 13 years old and I only drank from beer bottles, I didn't know what a keg was. Then Marvel told me that its like a drinking fountain but you had to hang upside down to drink it. I did a hands stand for a full 3 minutes and drank from the keg. The next day I was so sick, that Finnick, Gloss, Annie, Clove and Cato just laughed at me for being so gullible.

"Oh, I remember now. You made me sick the next day." I say. FInnick, Gloss and Annie let out a chuckle. A lot of things happened during those two days, and I can say that I am not proud of doing them.


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 18

We each get a trainer, except for Cato and Clove because they prefer to work with each other. The head trainer Marvel is going to be in the movie with us. He will be a career like Clove and Cato so he's training with them right now. For my training, I only need to produce 10 pounds of muscle since Im already buff and Peeta should have arm muscles because he lifts sacks of flour. I'm sad because I won't go shirtless, when all the muscles I need are all packed in my abs.

My trainer, Christian, starts me in weight lifting. I don't really know how much he puts but it's not heavy at all. After 5 minutes, he changes the weights and he repeats it 5 times. It got heavier and heavier, of course, but it didn't go near what I can lift the most. After some more exercises, I go to battle training. I'm already good at this but they insisted that I train. Inside the training room are Johanna, Katniss and Finnick. Johanna is weighing an axe, Finnick is twirling a silver trident and Katniss is looking at the arrows.

Christian guides me to sword fighting station. There are various types of swords to choose from but I choose the simplest one. It is a silver 28 X 6 sword with a gold grip. It's not as heavy and as sharp as most swords, so I guess this is just for dummies. I swing the sword for me to be familiar with its weight. Christian teaches me some moves that I might be able to use in the movie. Once I got the hang of the sword, he brings out some dummies that move towards me. I easily chop of their body parts, but there are still more coming to me.

After what feels like an entire lifetime, Christian runs out of dummies. I catch my breath and long at what happened with the others. They are both panting like me. There are tons of dummy parts, and whole dummies with either, arrows, tridents of spears in them. I just assume that they were both Katniss' and Finnicks work. "You think they can handle themselves in the arena?" Katniss' trainer asks.

"I think mines ready Ana.: she says to Katniss' trainer. "What about yours Corrin?" He says to Finnicks trainer.

"Let's just say mines gonna kick your trainees asses." Corrin says. Nice one Blight, give the cocky guy a cocky trainer. They all agree to let us in the arena. The arena is the paintball field, but it became converted into a smaller version of the arena that was described.

There is a golden cornucopia in the middle and woods surround the arena. There is a lake behind us and speakers surround the field. "Welcome tributes." A voice booms from the speakers

"Daddy?" Katniss asks

"Hey sweetheart, no daddy-ing your producer." Obviously that was Haymitch, even though I can't actually see him.

"Shut up Haymitch. Now what are we supposed to be doing here?" Johanna whines. I didn't even know that she could whine.

"I want you all on those circular platforms. And other tributes please come in the arena now." As we go to each of the platforms, the door opens and another set of people walk in. I kinda recognize them from different movies. There's Dayo, Amandla, Jacqueline and others whose names I can't remember. They each step on the circular platforms. "Today you will have your very own Hunger Games. Your clothes have sensors in them so if you get hit by the weapons you die and a hovercraft a.k.a. personnel will get you. There are no rules for the Hunger Games and we need you to really act like you're in the games. This can last for hours and you can't get out of the arena. Your mentors will send you some food and other stuff that you need. Now good luck and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor."

There is a sixty second count down and I try to digest everything that Snow said. Now, I need to put in mind all that will happen in the movie. I can have allies. Right. I look at Katniss who is at my right and mouth the words 'Wanna be my ally?' she nods and quickly points at Finnick. I turn to him and he nods. Gret I have three allies. The speaker is still counting down.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Let the Games begin."


	19. Chapter 19

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I-SHIP-PEENIS-lots – the whole story will be in Peetas' POV. It's gonna be kinda hard for me to do this because I'm a girly girl and I'm basing Peetas' reaction based on what I see in him in the book, what typical boys would do and believe it or not, I'm actually doing some research about guys.

I also would like to tell you guys that I found some of my fanfics deep inside my very messy room. Tell me if you would like me to publish them. I don't have titles yet so you can just tell me the number of the summary:

1)Peeta Snow is the son of the most powerful person in Panem, Preisident Snow. During his 5th birthday District 12 sent Katniss Everdeen, a 5 year old girl who has a very beautiful voice to be Peetas' companion for a whole year. Something other than friendship sparks between them, but sadly Katniss can't stay with him forever. 11 years later Katniss' sister gets reaped and she volunteers for her. Will Peeta and Katniss remember each other?

2) Set after Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta's twins Prim Rue Mellark and Rye Mellark faces the challenges of being teen celebrities. What happens during their birthday tour? Will romance arise? Or will there be a new rebellion?"

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 19

Gong.

I run to the cornucopia without looking behind my back. I grab a big sword, a bag of knives, a couple of spears and a big bag of supplies. "Peeta lets go." Katniss tells me behind my back "Their gaining on us" She has a bow in her hand, 2 sheathes of arrows and a bag of supplies on her back and 3 knives on her belt.

I look for Finnick and see him near going towards the woods. He's motioning us to follow him. He has spears on his left hand, knives on his belt, a bag of supplies and a shinning trident on his right hand ready to kill someone. We run to him and enter the woods. There is an unusual vibe to the woods that sends shudders down my spine. When we get far enough into the woods we stop to catch our breath and inspect our supplies. "What took you guys so long awhile ago?" Finnick asks

"Well it was actually hard to pick which was the biggest and most bad ass sword from the set." I reply "The one I wanted was in the very end of the cornucopia and this bag of supplies was there too, so I got it."

Katniss grabs the big bag and opens it. Her jaw falls open when she sees what's inside. "No wonder this was there." She takes out huge piece of metal

"What the hell is that?" I ask getting it from Katniss. "I mean what am I supposed to do with this? Hit someone with it? Cook something on it?"

"Is this a transformer?" Finnick says grabbing another part from Katniss

"Dumbos" Katniss sighs "It's a body armor. Aren't you guts supposed to know more about this kind of stuff?"

"So that's why it was so heavy." I give the piece back to her. "Is there anything else in there?" She looks again and start removing the pieces of the body armor

"Well the body armor wasn't the one making the bag heavy. Weigh it more in your hand. Its titanium, so its really light. These were the ones making the bag heavy." She pulls out a big jug full of water, sleeping bags, sunglasses, wires, ropes, matches, small knives, a medium sized sword, a medical kit, ointments, a spiel and food.

"Then I guess were good to go." Finnick says "Why don't we settle in there?" he points to a small opening concealed by rocks. We pack the stuff back in the bag and we enter the cave. It's a small cave, there's just enough space for 5 people. "I think it's better if we look at our stuff in here where we're concealed compared to out in the open where anyone can fake kill you." Finnick and his humor, what nice allies.

We open Finnicks bag and it contains a tent, another jug filled with water, a tool kit, wires, food, axes, and a sword. Just as we were about to open Katniss' bag, there are cannon shots. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen. "What does that mean?" I ask

"I think that's the fake deaths for today. I wonder who did those." Katniss says

"I bet Cato and Clove did that." Finnick says "Their like killing machines."

"Then I think we better hunt for people tomorrow." Katniss says and we all agree. A few minutes later she realizes something "Whose gonna guard all the stuff?"

We all look at each other waiting for someone to volunteer. There's minutes of silence, with just the gush of wind and the waves from the lake making noises. "So…" I say

"So…" Katniss says

"Holy shit. I don't know what happened to Annie!" Finnick suddenly shouts. I tackle him to the ground covering his mouth and he starts to mumble stuff out.

"Dude, you're trying to get us caught. Do yu want to reveal our location to the others?" He mumbles an inaudible 'no' "Good. Now keep your voice down."

It's only about 2:30 when we start to get bored. "Can we go outside?" Katniss asks

"Yeah. Its so boring here." I tell Finnick

"Fine then. Peeta do your painting shiz to conceal the cave." We get our weapons and pack a medical kit, some knives, a jug and some food inside Katniss' small backpack. I carry the backpack because it'll be hard for her because she'll have a hard time getting her arrows.

All of us have no clue where were going. We just walk a straight path and sometimes we climb trees to see if someone is coming close to us. At about 3:15 We hear some rustling near us. It's a group of 3 tributes. I don't know any of them and they don't look like they can fight much so we target them. Finnick signals us that we each get a tribute. He signals me that he gets the one nearest him and Katniss gets the girl, which leaves me with the biggest one. Finnick charges and screams "Aahhhh." Katniss looks shocked and we follow him.

The other tributes are all shocked and before they can take out their weapons, me and Finnick already knocked the two of them down and Katniss already shot the tribute with her arrows. I hit the biggest tribute in the heart with the sword and he pretends to die. Finnick on the other hand hits his ribute in a lot of parts. The tribute is already tapping the ground like what they do in wrestling "Stop it Finnick." The tribute says.

"Come on, Snow said we should really act like were in the Hunger Games so yeah." Finnick finally stos and raised his arms like a winner "Finnick the Victor! Rahhh"

"Fine guys, you win." Says the tribute of Katniss "You might wanna go to the cornucopia, the careers are there. Maybe you want get them there."

"Thanks for the advice, maybe we are going there." I say and Katniss and Finnick nod

"One more thing. Can I have our sword" Finnick says. We give him a look "What? I can't battle careers with only a trident. The big one gives him his sword and Finnick thanks him.

We take course to the cornucopia where all hell will break lose. The cave and the cornucopia was like on both ends of the arena. It was a long and hard walk because of the trees and the elevations that was never there before. We get to the Cornucopia and see Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer. "Lil cousin." Cato says when he sees us "Good to see you again."

"You too." I reply "Made new friends?"

"More like allies. Except for Clove." He smirks "Seems like we're the only ones left."

"So you mean Annies' gone?" Finnick asks

"Yeah shes gone. The big guy skewered her." Finnick gasps "Well, stage fight skewer."

"It's not gonna be a fair fight Cato." I say and I hear a swish sound on my left side and see Glimmer fall over, there's an arrow on her shirt.

"Fair enough for you?" I whip my head back and see Katniss smiling at her perfect aim "I was actually aiming for the face, but I might get sued." This brings chuckles. "You sure you want to do this"

"Oh as sure as anyone's gonna be." Clove replies playing with her knife.

"Wait. So I won't get to save her like a damsel in distress?" Finnick says. Oh come on Finnick. You choose now to act like that?

"Shut up Finnick, and get ready." I tell him "Alright Cato, who gets the first move?"

"Hmm let me think…" He strokes his chin and before he can say something FFinnicks trident came swooshing towards Marvel. Cato and Cloves' jaws fall down and I take this chance to attack. I run towards them with Katniss and Finnick behind me.

Just as I was about to strike my word on Catos' back he turns around and blocks himself with a slightly smaller sword. "So that's where my sword ended up in." he says He takes a swig and I block away from my thigh and stomp on his foot.

"Never under estimate what had I learned as a kid Cato. Never." His sword falls out of his grasps and I kick it away from it. I approach Cato but a knife swishes very, very close to me. It's a good thing Finnick pulled me out of the way.

"No one does that to my boy." Katniss screams and she sends an arm full of arrows to Clove. Forget the bow, she's using the arrows as dart or daggers or something. They all land centimeters away from Clove and she sends knives flying towards Katniss barely missing her face.

I turn towards Cato and see him standing up "Come on Peeta. No time to stare at your girlfriend" He pulls me to Cato and I tackle him to the ground giving Finnick enough of his body for him to stick his spear through.

"No please don't." Cato says.

"Relax Cato its just pretend. This will tell you not to mess or threaten me." Finnick says and pokes Cato on the heart.

"Um, guys a little help here." Katniss shouts. She's run out of arrows and Clove is out of knives. Both of them are weaponless. Katniss should have brought a knife with her. Wait. She did bring one. Its in her boots.

"Kat, The knife in your boots. Use it." I shout back and her eyes gleam of excitement.

"How do you throw a long arrow." Clove says frustratingly looking an arrow in her hands. "I mean where do you hold it. Never mind that. I'll just go there and stab I on you myself." She looks up just intime for Katniss to throw the knife. I cross my fingers hoping for a perfect target and when I open my eyes I see Clove lying dow.

But wait, this is The Hunger Games, theres only one winner and I had to make sure that was me. Finnick is clapping for Katniss so I take this opportunity to 'kill' him. "Sorry 'bout this Finn." I stab him with my knife.

"Dude, seriously?" He crumples to the floor.

"There's only one winner bro. See you on the other side." Their bodies are collected and Its just me and Katniss left. "Good job Katniss."

"You're gonna kill me aren't you?" she asks. "It's okay. Its just pretend anyway." She rushes into me and gives me a long and passionate kiss. She still taste like the blue berries that we ate awhile ago. I suddenly feel a poke on my chest and realize what she just did.

"Katniss Everdeen was just doing it for sponsors Peeta. But Katniss Snow is crying inside. Why did it have to be her to kill her amazing, smart and hot boyfriend." She smiles at me. Leans closer to kiss me one last time and shuts my eyes.

Im so sorry if this took so long.

I had so much projects, assignments and tests to prepare for.


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 20

Noise. It was all that was happening in the actors lounge room. Or should I say actors lounge floor. It was only for actors and no one else except for them and the janitors can go in. It was a sanctuary for us. There were no rules and you can do whatever you want in here.

The lounge is full of food, gadgets, sweets and bean bags. When the building wa made, there were couches set up in here. But then they got destroyed by none other than me, Gloss and Finnick. Well since we were gonna be spending a lot of time in here, why not make it fun.

Usually there are only 5 to 10 people in the lounge, but today there are almost 30 people in here and I love it. Boys on one side, Girls on the other and me and my friends in the middle. We have a whole snack table for us and no one dared to disturb us. The girls are sitting on our laps since there isn't much bean bags in here.

"You know I can get someone to bring more bean bags if you want." I say

"NO." The girls shout.

"It's fine baby. We're comfortable like this." Katniss says kissing my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Annie. I didn't see you during the sixty seconds." Finnick whispers to Annie.

"I don't care about your stupid excuses Finn. I needed my boyfriend and you weren't there." Annie whines.

"I'm really sorry Annie. I promise I won't ever do that again." Finnick kisses Annie's cheeks "Come on Annie. Forgive me?"

"Fine. But just because your cute, and because your still my Finny. No matter how hard I try to keep you away from me you always manage to get me." And she kisses Finn back. These two were meant for each other. No matter how many times they fight, they still get back together. "Speaking of apologies, I think someone wants to apologize to a certain someone for catching them off guard."

"Fine. Im sorry if I stabbed you Finn." I apologize and he just waves me off

"It's cool man. You had to do it." He says "Anyone else?" he looks at Katniss who is fiddling with my blonde curls. Everyone stares at her and she stops playing with my hair. She puts her hands on her lap and stares at it not meeting my eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry Peeta. The games got into my head." Her grey eyes look up to my blue ones and I can see the sincerity of her apology.

"Its fine Katniss, like what Finnick said. It's the Hunger Games only one can survive." I reply and kiss her.

"Come on now guys. Let's keep this PG rated." Johanna smirks at us.

"Oh, like you and Gloss didn't keep it PG rated when we were at Peetas bedroom." Gale says and we all laugh.

"That was different." Gloss says.

"You were making out below the mattress. And we were just inches beside you two." Madge says "That's much grosser."

Katniss phone rings. It's far from her reach so I grab it for her. She mouthes a 'thanks' and answered her phone.

"Hey Haymitch."

"Alright thanks." She shuts her phone. "I'm sorry guys, but I need to go. I have a photo shoot with my dad for Most Successful Magazine in an hour."

"Your are getting shot for that magazine?" Finnick says.

"Apparently I am. My dad's been in the cover for like 2 issues and they want me to be with him in this one." She sighs "Anyway, who wants to be in some stupid magazine."

"Uh, a lot of people." I say "Including me. My families been nominated like 3 times in that magazine but we always lost."

"Every actors lost that." Gale explains "They only nominate actors there to get good publicity. The people who usually win those are really powerful people who own businesses or something."

"Bye now. I'll text you later Peeta." I kiss her goodbye and she goes to the elevator.

"I can't believe she's gonna be in Most Successful Magazine." Annie says

"I swear, I'll be on the next year's first issue." I say

"And how are you supposed to that?"

"Just wait and see. After it'll be just a few months." My phone rings and it's Effie

"Hey Effie."

"Peeta, I need you to go down now."

"Why?" I ask "Its just 5:00"

"Its very important Peeta. We need you to get home now. It's a code red." Oh gosh.

"Ok, I'll meet you down stairs. I'll just ride the limo with you."

"Ok, see you Peeta." And she hungs up.

"Bye guys, I gotta run." I tell them

"Why?" Madge asks. "Don't tell me you also have a photoshoot?"

"Nope. Much worst." I say "It's a code red." Gloss, Annie and Finnick gasps. And the others just looks confused.

"What the hell is a code red?" Johanna asks

"It means my family is back." Then I shout to Cato. "Cato, code red." He comes up from kissing Clove by the corner.

"Oh shit. Bye Clove."

We rush to the elevator and I can here Madge asking "What's wrong with his family?" And I can just imagine Finnick, Gloss and Annie telling them all about my family.


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 21

On the car ride home, I think of why they came here unannounced. Maybe they just wanted to visit me. But that seems so unlikely; they only come here if my brothers have any business in the city. I think of all the things that I've done for the past 2 months. I've been good. I did nothing that would destroy the 'family name' as my mom would say it. Oh no. But I did go public with Katniss. How on earth would she know about that. She's half way across the globe.

We get out of the limo and rush into the elevator. Effie quickly press the penthouse button and the elevator zooms upward. "I already had the maids put your clothes in your bedrooms. Charlie has been preparing a top notch meal for your family. I also had the cleaners clean the penthouse spotless. Especially your room Peeta. After the sleepover you hosted your room was a complete mess. I already had the liquor room restocked with wines and alcohols in case you mom inspects them. I still can't believe Haymitch can finish almost 10 bottles in one day."

"Effie, breathe." And she breathes out "Thanks for arranging all of that." The door opens and Cato and I run to our rooms. I change into the blue polo shirt and pants the maid took out for me and I just wear plain vans.

I inspect the other rooms and see if they are good enough for my mother. The maids are polishing my trophies and awards and I had them lock my training room. There is a cabinet in front of the door to my training room filled with classic books that my mother would never bother to read. She never knew that I had a training room made 2 years ago.

I suddenly hear the elevator open and I rush down stairs. "Peeta." My brothers tackle me "Its good to see my baby brother." Rye exclaims. Rye is my second older brother.

"We missed you Peeta." Matt says

"It's good to see you too." I say to them.

"Have you been working out?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, it's for my new movie."

"Well, you better take us out there. I've never been to a movie set since 3 years ago when we last came."

"How long are staying?"

"About 6 months. Our last stop for the tour is here."

"Really?" I hug both of them. I let go of both of them and turn to my parents "Hi mom, hi dad." My mom just stares at me and my dad gives me a smile.

"Come here Peeta." He hugs me. "It's good to see my little boy again."

"So where are your bags?"

"They're in the hotel that we will be staying in." Rye says

"Why don't you just stay here?" I tell them. "There's plenty of room here and I'd be happy to share the penthouse with you."

"Yeah mom. Can't we just stay here in his apartment mom? Peeta's apartment is much more cool than the hotel that were staying at." Rye says

"Rye what's in here that not in the hotel?"

"Privacy."Rye says

"Peeta." Matt says.

"An ice cream bar?" I ask.

"You have an ice cream bar?" Rye and Matt asks

"Well yeah it's in…" They both rush to the kitchen as I point to it, not even letting me finish the sentence. When they left my worst nightmare came to life. I was all alone with my parents.

"Come on Yvette. Let them bond with Peeta. They've never seen each other in 3 years." My dad explains

"You know very well that I cannot stand being with Peeta, Mark." Ouch. Well that hurt.

"I won't be here much since I'll be shooting the movie. I go to the gym as early as 4 a.m. Then I leave to go to the studio 7 a.m. I'll be home around 11 p.m. You won't really see much of me." I plead to my mom. "Please mom. I've never asked you a favor my whole life. And this isn't for me. If my brothers want to stay here they can stay as long as they like." Why the heck does she hate me so much.

"Fine. We can stay here. And I would also like to know what you're up to now. You are still my son." My mom says.

"Yeah." I shout.

"Indoor voice Peeta." Effie screeches

"Oh, I forgot you were there. Effie, tell Christian to get their bags from the hotel and put them in the spare rooms. And don't touch Finnicks room." I wave good bye to them and deliver the good news to my brothers.

When I get to the kitchen I see Rye and Matt pinning Cato on the floor. "Peeta, a little help here."

"What the hell happened? I thought you were just going to the ice cream bar? And let him go guys." They let him go and Cato sits up.

"Well, we were just eating our ice creams in peace. Then Cato shocked us. We pinned him to the ground and then you came in." Rye explains

"So what did mom say?"

"You guys get to stay here."

"Yeah." They both scream in unison

"I told you indoor voices. Now I know where Peeta gets it." We hear Effie say.

At last. I get to spend some time with my family. This is a dream come true.


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I know in Chapter 16 I said that there are 4 rooms. Those four are the spare rooms, not including Peetas, Finnicks and Catos rooms. So yeah, his penthouse is ENORMOUS!

I know Peetas penthouse is kinda impossible to built, but hey, its my imagination.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 22

My family settles in their room. Rye and Marks each get their own room and my parents share in the third biggest room. Effie gives my parents the boring tour, while me and Cato give my brothers a cool one.

We planned to take both of them to my gadget room, my closet, my room, Finnicks room, Catos room, entertainment room, game room, awards room, water room and my gallery.

Our first stop is the gadget room. They both say "whoa" at the same time. Next Is my closet with some of my disguises like wig, sunglasses, hats, and of course the occasional moustache. We tried out different disguises and when we were done we left the mess. Next is my room, where they destroyed my newly fixed bed. Next was Finnicks room which was adjoined with mine by the spacious bathroom. We raided his closet and hid all his underwear inside the garbage can. Next is Catos room, where we were not allowed to take a step inside.

In the entertainment room, they browsed on the very long list of movies that I kept and was overjoyed with my enormous TV. Well, being on tour for 3 years they only have that small TV in their tour bus and you can't really bring a 40 inch flat screen TV in the plane. In the game room, we practically played with every single game in there while Cato hogged the pinball machine.

They simply told me I was a show off when I said I'd take them to the awards room, but it completely changed when they came inside. Not only were their my awards but also theirs. I asked some of the recording studios to make a replica of their awards so I can hang them here. Even their awards in school were here. Matt's first place in the first grade spelling bee. Rye's championship trophy in soccer when he was 7 years old. Both of their pictures from graduation were also hung here. We had a group hug and Matt and Rye were close to crying when I propose to go to the water room.

When I open the door their teary eyes grow wide and their eyes shine with excitement. The water room is like a water spa. There's a Jacuzzi, Herbal Pool, Steam and a shower with different buttons that do different stuff, like one button can send water smelling like rose, peppermint and other stuff.

"I how can you have a water spa in a penthouse?" Rye asks

"Let's just say Cato know some guys and that I have a big penthouse."

"Its true, just wait till you see his traini…" I cover Cato's mouth. I completely forgot to tell him that they are not supposed to know about that. Both of them looks at me suspiciously and I just smile at them.

"Come on, lets' go to the final and my favorite room." We go to the gallery. It is password protected and you can lock it in both sides. The door slides open and we step inside. The gallery contains all my paintings and photos. Since I was 10 I had Effie look for family pictures and pictures from my brothers concerts. Only Effie and I knows that this is whats inside the room. Not even Finnick, he thinks its just a plain old room, nothing special in it. Now I had shared it with my brothers and Cato. The pictures in the room were always cleaned, the frames were always polished and it is very updated. The very last photo in here was a collage of me with my friends, including Johanna, Madge, gale and of course Katniss. Both of us also have pictures in here. Sharing a drink, laughing hugging, sleeping, thumb wrestling, reading and yes kissing. Wait, kissing? I quickly go to that photo and hide. My brothers are standing beside me. They must have seen it.

"Give it to us Peeta." Matt says

"Why? Its nothing special."

"Then why won't you show it to us?"

"Fine." I give to them. And they smile.

"Who's this Peeta?" Rye asks.

"Katniss. She's my girlfriend." They give me back the picture and I place it on its proper place.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

"Since 2 days ago."

"I'm so happy for you Pita Bread. You finally found love. Awww."

"I hate it when you call be that. Anyway do you like it?"

"The house? Of course. Its amazing, especially the water room. Thanks for letting us stay here little bro." Matt tells me

"Hey." Cato says "No one calls him little bro except for me." He looks down at both of my brothers since he's taller than them and I could feel my brothers shrink.

"Peeta dinners ready." Effie says loudly.

"We're coming." I scream back.


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 23

The air is filled with a delicious scent. The maids made my dining table have life. It has a candelabra and some flowers in the middle and it's surrounded by food. Charlie made mozzarella sticks and mini pizzas for appetizer. Ribs, Steak and Pasta with either, red or white sauce for the main course. And lastly chocolate covered strawberries, strawberry shortcake, oreo cheese cake and pavlova lemon curd.

"Effie" I ask "where's mom and dad?"

"They're still in their room fixing their stuff"

"Ok guys" I turn to Matt and Rye "No one knows about the gallery and the training room ok?"

"But we can go in there when you're not around right?" Rye asks.

"Yeah, but you can't let mom see you go in there."

"Then we don't know anything about it then." Matt says

We hear footsteps from the stairs and I shoot my brothers a look and Cato just snickers. While my dad has a smile plastered on his face, my mom has a scowl on her face. "So, are we going to have inner or what?"

"Let's eat then." I say and take a seat in the middle of Cato and Rye. I grab a mini pizza and mozzarella sticks. They taste so heavenly. Charlie always makes the best ones.

"So," my mom is talking to me. Well that's a first "Peeta what studio do you work in now?" my mom asks. This is really creepin me out. When did she care?

"Blight Stars Studios." I reply.

"I hope that's the best studio in town. We don't want you going off on the wrong direction." She cares about me?

"Oh, yes." Effie replies for me "It's the best studio in town. They get the best remarks, and they're in the very top of the food chain. Well, next to Snow Studios."

"Good. I should give you great remarks for that Effie. Wonderful job keeping him in line." She smiles at Effie "Any movie premieres I should be ready for?"

"Well, there is a movie that I'm starting to shoot right now."

"Oh, you simply must come to the studio. It's very enjoyable there. A lot of actors will be there and you can talk to Snow and Blight there."

"Well who is Snow?" my mother is staring at me.

"He is he president of Snow Studios and he's the… the father…of, of Katniss." Eventually I had to tell my parents about Katniss.

"And who is Katniss?" I can't tell her.

"She's the hot girlfriend of Peeta." Matt says. I shoot him a glare. Hot? How can he say that Katniss is hot?

"Dude." Cato says "Inappropriate. That's your brothers girlfriend you don't say that."

"But she's really pretty." Rye exclaims

"Seriously?" I ask "you too?"

"Enough you two." My mother glares him. "Care to explain Peeta?"

"Well, Snow Studios and Blight Stars are merging for a movie and there was a party. Katniss and I met there and we just clicked. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend. And I can tell you, she is amazing." My mother is just glaring at me.

"Well it's good to know Peeta. Congratulations. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" dad says

"When can I meet her e then?" my mom asks "If she is going to be my sons girlfriend I'd have to know her better."

"Oh, you can meet her tomorrow Mrs. Mellark. She'll be obviously be in the shooting." Effie replies to her.

"Please Effie, call me Yvette. You're practically Peeta's family. And please arrange a meeting with her father, President Snow is it?"

"Of course Yvette." Effie says "That could be easily arranged."

The dinner goes on and I refrain from talking because I fear that I might say something. Effie does all the talking and fill my parents on everything that has been happening and my achievements. Effie makes me sound like a superstar, the way she describes me during shootings and movies.

"Do you know that Peeta here won best teen actor 3 months ago." Effie tells my dad

"Peeta why didn't you tell us?" my dad says

"I just thought that you would be busy with the tour, so I didn't call you." I say "I'm sorry."

"Its alright." But that wasn't the truth. Effie did call my mom when I got the award. I don't know what they talked about but after the phone call Effie got depressed. Her depression was easily noticeable since she's a very happy person. I had no work done that week of the phone call and I just stayed home trying to cheer Effie up. Me, Finnick, Gloss and Annie managed to cheer her up by going to the mall. The mall became the anti-depress pill that Effie needed from the very beginning. Bottom line is, my mom is pure evil. She could make, perhaps the happiest person alive glum and depressed.

The dinner went on, but they changed the topic to my brothers. They shared their experiences during the tour. How fun it was to travel around the world. To meet so many fans who kept screaming. Signing t-shirts and tarpaulins. It was an amazing life, as Matt put it.

It's about 11:30 when we finish dinner and I head to the bathtub. I just sit there thinking about what might happen tomorrow, when my mom talks to Katniss and President Snow. I just hope that she won't judge Katniss.

After a few minutes, I head to the bed and just try to remove my mother from my mind. I dream of my brothers, my dad, Finnick, Annie, Cato, Clove, Gloss, Johanna, Gale, Madge, and of course my Katniss. I sleep peacefully, not minding what horror tomorrow might bring.


	24. Chapter 24

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 24

I sleep peacefully and soundly. Not even a nightmare disturbed me. The thought that my mom will actually talk to Katniss escaped my mind. I just thought of happy things so that I could have all the energy that I can get for the morning. I won't be going to the gym today since I already worked out twice yesterday. I sleep till I hear someone pounding on my door.

"Peeta Mellark wake up." Effie shouts "Everybody else is up and we still have to go to the studio." I groan at her from under the pillow. "Don't make me spill water all over your face." Her threat works and I'm bolting to the door

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up." I say then I open the door. "Hey Effie."

"Take a bath already Peeta! I already laid your clothes in the bathroom."

"How'd you get in the bathroom."

"I used Finnicks' room. Now," she pushes me towards the bathroom "go into the shower and shower quickly because you family is waiting for you downstairs."

When Effie leaves my room, I shower for a few minutes and wear the clothes that Effie has sent out for me. It's still casual wear but it has a little more sophistication in it. I dry my messy mop of blonde hair and make my way downstairs.

The air is filled with different scents, buttermilk pancakes, bacon and fruits mixed with the rose smell of my shampoo. "Mmm." I say when I reach the kitchen.

"I'm glad you find the smell of the food pleasing." Charlie tells me as he serves me pancakes and various berries. "When your mother came down, she complained that your apartment smelled like a diner. Don't worry, I'm not offended." I give him an apologetic smile. "Now hurry up. Effie told me that you'll be leaving early today." I gobble up the pancakes and grab a handful of berries. I eat while I'm walking back to my room. Once I finish my berries, I brush my teeth and grab my phone. I make my way downstairs to the living room and see everyone already there.

My mom and dad are both on the couch. My dad is on his earpiece talking to someone and texting in his blackberry. While my mom also talking to someone on the phone, texting on her iphone and typing stuff of her ipad. My brothers and Cato are both dancing to the music on their headphones. When I look at the ground I notice something that belongs to me.

"Those are my shoes Rye." I say. He suddenly stops and they remove their headphones.

"Yeah. I got them from your closet." He replies

"Dude. Nike made that shoe especially for me. That's one of a kind!" I shout at him "Can't you at least ask permission? And what happened to your shoes?"

"Um. I… I kinda… left them on the tour bus. So I don't have shoes right now."

"What?" my mother shouts causing us to flinch. "Why did you just tell me now?"

"I thought the driver already gave left it here. I didn't know till awhile ago that my shoes weren't here."

"It's fine guys, I'll just get Effie to call the agency and have the shoes brought here. It's no biggie." Rye mouths a thank you to me "Right Effie?"

"Oh, of course Peeta, just one phone call and we'll get it already ."

"No Effie. This is none of Peeta's concern so you shouldn't be doing the job." Effie nods "I'll just call them." My mom tells us

"Mom, I was just trying to.." she cuts me off

"Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" my mom gives me a questioning look.

"Oh yeah." I smile at my brothers "Come on then." We go down to the garage and my brothers jaws hang open when they see my cars.

"Guys, you'll catch flies with your mouths hanging like that." Cato taps my brothers jaws and the close them immediately "I'm gonna guess that this conversation will go like this" Cato does his Matt imitation "How did you get all these cars? Then Rye will be all Yeah. Mom why don't we get cars like these?"

"Stop it Cato. No making fun of your cousins." My dad scolds him, but still keeps a smile on his face.

"Alright Uncle Mark." Cato says "But I get first dibs on black BMW since we all won't fit in the car."

"You guys can use the limo. I'll just ride with Cato." They load up in the limo and me and Cato get in the BMW.

"Wait, I have to go and pick up Clove. Her drivers sick today." We go to the my gym building since Clove lives there and she gets in the car

"Morning guys!" Clove says in a sing song voice "So how was Mother Mellarks visit?"

"Very, very creepy and weird." Cato says "Sorry we're too early. Peeta's introducing his family to everyone, since their gonna be here for a while."

"Oh, well I can't wait to meet your sweet mother Peeta." Clove says mother as if it was venom she was trying to spit out.

"You mean my devil of a mother. I'm sure she can't wait to see you." I reply.

It was too early in the morning for traffic and cameras to show up, so we only spend about 5 minutes on the road. Cato passes through a local newspaper stand and gets the most recent one. There, splattered across the front page of 5 tabloid newspapers and magazines is my face along with my family picture, well I wouldn't really call it a family picture since I'm not there.

"Looks like the cameras saw them arrive last night."Clove says

"Grab a copy of each. My brothers publicists have some explaining to do." I give a $50 bill to the seller. "Keep the change." And Cato zoomed to the studio.

When we get to the studio I quickly go in and hand the magazines and tabloids to my parents. "Can you please explain the meaning of this." My mother looks at the magazines. My dad reads one of the articles in the newspaper.

"Well, I must say. They should print a better photograph next time." Seriously, that's what she cares about? Nice pictures? I have been out of the tabloids for the past 3 weeks thanks to Effie. That is a very hard thing to do and it's giving Blight, the company publicist and Effie a headache considering all the stuff that me and the gang do.

"Mom, you don't understand. I have been keeping out of the tabloids for weeks now. Me and Finnick were this close to being the wild childs of the industry. One tabloid actually named us the troubletwins." Finnick and I are like trouble makers. Since we're the youngest teen stars who wins Grammies daily, we're often with the big leagues. And that includes partying with them in their yacht, in clubs, actually anywhere they are willing to go partying. "Effie can you please do anything about this?"

"Of course Peeta, I'll get right to it." Effie replies

"Fine, I'll go handle things too." My mom says and then leaves to go with Effie.

"Peeta Mellark." A voice booms from the entrance door. Oh boy "I thought we had an agreement about this?" Blight is super mad and her publicists looks very, very busy today. "Look what I found in a newsstand." His secretary hands him a stack of magazines "The Trouble Makers Brothers are Back in Town." He gives the magazine on top to his secretary "Peeta Mellark: Disciplinary Meeting." He hands the second "Well, this is the only good news in this whole stack Peeta Mellark:Ready to introduce his girl." He gives back the stack to her. "At least that part was true."

"Look, Blight. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that they were coming to town. I only knew the hour before they came into my apartment."

"I believe that it is my job to make the apology Peeta." My father speaks up "Mark Mellark" my father extends his arm to Blight and shakes it "I believe I never had the pleasure of meeting you. And I am very sorry about the ruckus that we have made. I wasn't fully aware of Peeta's status here."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Mellark. I too am sorry for the outburst." Blight explains "So where are your brothers?" Blight asks me

"Oh, I'll call them." I run over to the bar and surprise my brothers "Boo." Matt spills his drinks and Rye falls off his chair

"Jesus Peeta. Can't you approach us like a normal person" Matt tells me

"Come on. I wanna introduce you to someone." They both follow me

"Is it your girlfriend?" Rye asks

"No. It's Blight." When we reach my dad and blight it seem that they're in deep conversation. "Blight. These are my brothers Matt and Rye."

"Ah, pleasure to finally meet you two." Blight shakes both their hands

"Blight was just talking to me about making a recording deal with Peeta's new movie." Dad tells both of them. "So, are we in or are we out?"

"Before you make a decision, I would just like to tell you that if you're in, you get to enjoy the fun that your brother has been living in this studio. And I can assure you that you will have fun in here 'cause Peeta personally requested for most of the rooms here in the building."

"Well, we've thought about it and considered the awesome proposition you have for us and we say" the both of them suddenly shouts "HELL YEAH!"

"nice making business with you." Blight shakes their hands "Now I see where Peeta gets his loudness from."

"Don't worry Blight." My dad pats his shoulder. "You'll eventually get used to it."

"We have to have a live band." Says someone at the door

"Yes Finnick. We're working on it." Someone replies. Mags

"Just relax Finn. I'm sure that this'll be perfect. Don't stress out too much." Annie tells Finnick "Hey Peeta, Rye, Matt and uncle Mark" Annie is always this happy whenever my brothers visit. Probably because she had a crush on Matt when he first visited which was like centuries ago. So far they've visited me only 5 times here in New York and I can't remember when those dates are.

"Hey Annie. Finnick, looking nice today bro." Matt and Rye fist bumps Finn

"You too man. And good morning to you too uncle Mark." Finnick tells my dad

"Look at you. Your all so big. Now where's that other runt Gloss?"

"Well, it's been a long time uncle."

"Mark." My mom says from behind us "Oh, Finnick, Annie. What a lovely surprise."

"Aunt Yvette. It's so good to see you again. You're looking fine." Annie says with her sweet giggle. She's the only one who can actually get on my mom's good side. Probably since she's a girl and my mom would kill to have a girl in the family.

"Thank you Annie. I must say, you do look quite fine yourself." Annie's phone beeps and takes a look at it.

"Oh, it seems the whole gang is here." And as if on cue, the gang appears in the door way

"You told us to come early?" Madge says

"What? I never said that." I reply. Seriously, I never recalled having told them to come early

"Actually I called them." Finnick says "I just thought you wanted them to meet your family! Guys this is uncle Mark and aunt Yvette and these are Peeta's brother. Matt and Rye."

"Nice to meet you all." My mom says.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure to be in such, beautiful company." Rye says kissing Madge's hand "Hi, I'm Rye."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Madge and this is my boyfriend Gale."

"Boyfriend?"

Yeah." Gale says "Pleased to meet you."

"This is how you do it Rye. Hey there I'm…" Matt was trying to make a move on Johanna but Gloss makes his way to her and snakes his arm to her waist

"Don't even think about it Matt. She's taken." Gloss says

"Is there anyone in here single?" Matt asks

"I will be if I don't stay out of the magazines." Katniss appears with a bodyguard and a hung over Haymitch. "My dad saw all the stuff about us." I give Katniss a gentle peck and turns her sad face into a sweet smile.

"I promise we'll be out of trouble." I tell her. "Hey, I forgot to introduce you to my brothers. This is Matt and Rye. And that is my dad Mark." They shake each others hand.

"So where is the evil mom that…" I kiss her on the lips to stop her rather rashly.

"It's alright Peeta. I won't tell your mom." My dad says

"Won't tell me what?" my mother appears at the back of the crowd, lips pursed and arms crossed. Her blue eyes turning dark like the ocean during the storm. The only thing missing from this scene is a flash of lightning and this could become a really great villain scene.

"Nothing honey" my dad says "It's just that Peeta here forgot to tell us how beautiful her girlfriend is." He turns to Katniss "And it is a pleasure to finally meet you Katniss. Honey this is Katniss Snow."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mellark." Katniss says in her most girly and sweet voice

"Good to meet you too." My mother says in her unnerving neutral voice that only perks up when she's talking to people that she actually like.

"Well, since everyone is here" Annie announces "I would like you all to know that me and Finn are throwing a party in my families Palace Hotel tonight. It's a masked ball so I expect everyone to dress accordingly. My manager is also calling your parents right now so that we can invite them. And that means the both of you too Mr and Mrs. Mellark, I'm sure that our parents would love to see you again, after all its been to long since we all met together."

"What about us?" Rye asks "Aren't we invited."

"Seriously Rye. Didn't you hear her?" Gloss says "She said everyone. Right Annie?"

"Of course your invited." She says in her perky voice

"I would just like to confirm my RSVP on this party." Someone says from the entrance "LOL." It's Snow. Why would he says LOL?

"Ugh." Annie stomps her foot "I told Esther not to text and email like a teenager." This makes Annie angry

"You gotta give her a break Annie. She's just 19. I mean she could definitely pass for a teenager." I explain

"Oh. Sorry, I just keep forgetting."

The rest of the day starts with a meeting in the conference room. Snow and Blight talk about random and boring stuff and we all just text each other under the table. Since it's a group text, we can all see what each one of us is talking about. The girls are talking about who they will wear for the night and they're all going to Katniss' house for a grand make over. So the boys decide to go to Gale's loft, too bad I can't go since my whole family is invited. But maybe I can sneak out. I mean I am the other half of the trouble twins.


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 25

Sneaking out of my pent house is the hardest thing that you will ever do. But I know this penthouse, Finnicks penthouse and our Hampton house like the back of my hand. Of course it took me awhile to learn the secret entrance and exits hidden in the wine room, kitchen and behind my makeshift bookshelf, but I managed. I had to make Effie go to the pent house in the middle of the day to send Christian, my Ferrari and my suit to the Gale's loft. I also had to beg Blight to make an excuse for me so that my parents won't be asking questions just incase.

We don't do anything much during the day, unless you count hanging out in the lounge room, playing laser tag (claiming that it will help with the muscles needed for the shooting), throwing lines and making out with you girlfriend. Let's just say Katniss can't keep her hands of me, well so cant I. It took a great deal of effort not to kiss her while I was introducing her to my parents. We have unlikely make out places, like in the corner of the lounge, the corner table of wherever we were eating, practically anywhere.

"You guys have to come off each other." Effie screeches while we were making out in the gym instead of exercising. "Seriously Peeta, do you think I have an excuse for all your behaviors to tell to your mom?"

"Well, that's why we're doing it hidden here. So that mom wouldn't know." I tell Effie "What about you guys?" I shout to the group who are also madly making out with each other "What's your excuse?"

"Dude. Your not the only one with parents coming to the party." Gale says "Our parents don't know we're dating each other."

"My parents will go ballistic when they find out that Gale is my boyfriend." Madge says

"Why?" Gloss asks

"Well, Gale isn't the favorite pick of Madge's parents." Katniss explains "You see to Madge's parents Gale is like a delinquent."

"You exaggerate too much Kat." Gale shouts "I am not a delinquent."

"We hunt Gale." Katniss explains "In the woods. Where no one brave enough goes into. If it weren't for my dad you'd be an illegal hunter."

"Which would be much more fun."

"Ugh. You know Gale jus be grateful that you have a wonderful friend named Katniss."

"Yeah. The same friend that cousin- zones you in the movie." Johanna laughs out loud along with Gloss and Finnick.

"Not funny guys. Not funny." Gale says His phone rings and he looks at it for a moment "I gotta take this."

He leaves and we all stop trying to swallow each others face of and just lie down on the bench with the girls sit on the bouncing balls. They continue talking about clothes and shoes and other girl stuff that I completely find boring.

Gale's loft is both near the woods and the city since he does hunting for sport. Unlike some of our houses. Gale actually owns the building where the loft is placed, in short he can do anything he wants with the whole building. His room is in the very top floor, and it is the perfect bachelors room. Everywhere were pictures of Madge, Gale, Johanna and Katniss. He even has a picture of Johanna with long hair. And one with Katniss who is wearing braces and Madge with gigantic nerdy glasses.

"Gale, do you have any guy friends?" Gloss asks.

"Yeah about that. No." Gale says. Finnick is about to say something but Gale stops him "Just hear me out first. Well, since my parents didn't enroll me in school and the guys in Snow Studios are kinda snobs. If it weren't for Johanna, I would never have friends."

"What about Johanna?" I ask

"Well, if you haven't realized yet shes always up for adventure so when we were 10 years old there was a party in Snow's mansion. We snuck out of the party and heard someone singing." Gale explained "Madge wanted to go back since her parents might be worried but Johanna said that we would be fine. We followed the voice and we saw Katniss shooting arrows while singing."

"Oh, so that's how you all met."

"But doesn't your parents like Madge and you together?" Finnick asks

"No. That's just Madge's parents. My parents are perfectly fine with Madge being my girlfriend. They actually told me that shes the second best girl that I brought home."

"Then who's the first?" Finnick asks

"Johanna of course. My parents design weapons for the army or something and they have a partnership with Capitol Electronics. So since Johanna is an expert with weapons my parents liked her the minute she opened her mouth." All our jaws drop to the floor. How can they not tell us that they used to date. Finnick and I turn to Gloss and he looks amazed not surprised.

"Your parents work with Capitol electronics? That is so cool. They supply my dads army we the best looking weapons. I mean you should have seen the sword that they gave me for my 10th and 16th birthday." Now are jaws hang lower than the floor. How can he not be surprised that Johanna dated Gale

"Dude. How can you be amazed when you should be shocked that Gale was your girlfriends ex-boyfriend?" I shout and receive improvements from Finnick

"I already know about that dude Johanna told me that in your house. While you were all asleep we talked about our past relationship so this isn't really something new for me…" Gloss explained "Back to my previous point, I still cant believe that your parents invented some of the most awesome stuff in the world."

"Yeah. Well, them being my parents do have perks. Like I get really cool tuff. Wait till you see how high tech my room is. I mean its so techy to the point that I only have to shout what want and they deliver it to me not a second sooner." We all rush to his bedroom

Annie calls Finn three hours before the party starts and we were in the middle of playing God of War in gale's x-box. She demands that we immediately go to the party.

"Honey, the party doesn't start in three more hours." Finn says to the speaker phone.

"Yeah and what'll we do there. Besides giving you girls a boy toy." Gloss says

"Don't be so full of yourself Gloss" Johanna says

"Wait are we on speaker too?" he asks

"Besides," Johanna continues "we girls actually have dates to the ball and it's a masquerade so you won't know which one we are."

"Guess we're gonna be single tonight guys." I shout

"Don't you even think of running to another girl Finnick Odair. Or you and that girl will never see tomorrow." Annie scoffs. She is so overprotective Finnick, its not like hes a child. Well, partially a child.

"Why would you think that I would go running to another girl Annie, you know you're the only one in here." Finnick touches his heart as if Annie can see it. "Oh yeah were on the phone, since you cant see it I am actually touching my heart that ONLY contains you."

"You better keep true to your word Finnick cause all the press knows that you guys are coming as bachelors. So all the guest and outsiders will know that you don't have girlfriends for one night."

"YES" we all scream in unison "I mean, theres nothing wrong about having a girlfriend." I say protectively. "Is Kat there?"

"No" Madge says "she's the only one that doesn't have a date. And you can't go with her Peeta. She will be single for a night. I mean we have to get a night without sucking each others faces right?"

"You sure about that Madge?" Gale asks "Cause I know that you cant last a day without kissing me and that's a proven fact."

"Oh really?"

"Do you kow that this week you've kissed me exactly 68 times and those don't even include our make out. You feelin it now blondie?"

"Ugh, you did not just call me blondie."

"Okay guys stop fighting." Gloss says "We'll just meet you in the party ladies and get ready for our grand entrance because we assure you that you will be blown away."

Hey guys I'm sorry if I just got to update now, but I've been drowning over school work and honestly I haven't been able to sleep much for the past months. Anyway since its summer now I will be back to writing! Thanks for your support guys!

-MellarkableSinger xx


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy the story. Don't forget to review

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 26

Since the party was at 8 pm we decide to leave the house at 7:45. We wore different colored tuxedos mine being white with a blue neck-tie, Finnick's white too with a green neck tie, Gloss' Black with an electric blue neck tie and Gales black with a brown neck tie. We wore simple masks that somehow look alike so that we could distinguish each other during the party. While Gloss' and Gale's hair are neatly combed Finnick and my stylist preferred to go with the messy type since it looked good with my blonde locks and Finn's bronze hair. Since none of us wanted to drive we just took Gales limo as a ride to the party and everyone just decided that we would stay in my penthouse for the night.

The Palace Hotel is just near Gale's loft, but sadly there is too much traffic and photographers are scattered all around the hotel. Thank God for the tainted windows. It takes about 10 minutes for the limo to get pass the traffic and the paparazzi, finally were on the red carpet. There were a lot of celebrities that were going to Annie's party so we didn't really expect a lot of photographers to pay attention to us, but we were wrong. The moment we step on the red carpet, all the photographers and interviewers turned to us and bombarded us with questions and flashes of their cameras.

"Looks like we're the center of attention again." Finnick said

"Aren't you used to it already. With all the mischief that we've gotten ourselves into these past years, I'd say that they've mastered our styles." I reply. And it is true. We were always in tabloids and magazines and flash reports because of all the pranks that we've pulled off. I glance at Gale and Gloss who were astounded with the many cameras and interviewers. "Looks like they're not yet used to it." I nod to their direction

"How do you guys do this. There's like a village of reporters here." Gale says "I mean if I was as wild as you Snow would probably kill me. I mean I'm the good hunter guy." We look at him with doubt "Well, semi good hunter guy, but I never get bombarded by interviewers that are this crazy!"

"Don't worry dude, you didn't do anything wrong. Remember we're bachelors tonight. So their dying to know what we'll be up to. And considering that your with both of us" I gesture to me and Finn "they already know that you will be up for a ride."

"HELL YEAH!" Finn shouts "Now if you excuse us all you paparazzi, we should be heading in now."

"Wait Mr. Odair. How about a couple of pictures." At the mention of pictures Finnick stops at his tracks and smiles towards the camera. He is extremely photogenic. He's been modeling since he was a toddler and that was what he actually came for in New York, but he got discovered and acting jobs were being offered to him. The next thing he knew he was auditioning for commercials and movies.

"Come on Finn. Pictures can wait later." Gloss says pushing us to the door.

"Fine." Finn strides to the hotel and we put on our masks. There are a couple of official photographers that Annie probably hired that stopped us near the entrance to take a couple of pictures. All the girls in the room are wearing ball gowns that look extremely hard to wear. And the boys are wearing simple tuxedos like us. There are also some interviewers that were allowed in the lobby. They were asking every guest around who they were wearing and other girlish stuff. Almost all the guest had dates, but there were still some who gone stage.

As we enter the event place, it was as if everyone stopped what they were doing and all the girls started staring at us, trying to get our attention, by battering their eyes at us. I can actually name some of those girls despite the masks because of their appearances. There was Rhianne Cristelwood with her slutty dress, Becca Roger with her strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes, Marge Christians who always wore light pink and Margarette Christians her twin who wore hot pink and other girls who wants there claws, I mean hands on us. Then there was sweet Emily Monroe, she was one of the few celebrities that never changed despite being famous. We dated for 3 years but she had to move to Europe to shoot a movie, then she never came back, until a month ago.

"Emily!" I call as I move towards her. Wow she's changed. She's grown taller, more fit, her dark brown eyes are now light brown and her dirty blonde hair is now a bit brown "Hey. You still remember me Emily?"

"Of course I do Peet," No one's ever call me Peet for years "We dated before I went to Europe right?" I nod "Well, look at you. You haven't changed a bit." I can't believe even her voice changed, it now has a bit of British accent. I wish those are the only things that changed. I mean I miss my Emily.

"Well you changed a lot. The hair, the eyes, the accent. Hope your still you"

"Of course I'm still me Peet." When I smile, she blushes

"You look really pretty Emily"

"You don't look so bad yourself." She pauses for a moment "I know that this is kinda a long shot, but do you mind if we hung out tonight. You know like catch up on things. I really missed you Peet."

"Yeah sure, That'd be great." I look back to where my friends are sitting "Um, can you just hold on for a moment. I just have to tell my friends."

I stroll back to where my friends are sitting and it's not as easy as it looks. I meet some people, who introduces themselves and want to shake hands with me, and the worst of them are the girls flirting with me. Specifically, Rhianne.

"Don't take this the wrong way Rhianne but I don't like you, and I never will." I finally say to her

"Well, if I remember correctly, you had a big crush on me when we were 11 and then that goody two shoes Emily took you away from me."

"You were different back then Rhianne. You weren't this slutty bitch that wanted to get into everyone's pants."

"Well if I remember correctly you enjoyed getting into my pants. Do you think I actually forgot what we did in Finn's party." I stiffen at the memory "I was drunk and you were depressed because your very sweet girlfriend Emily left you and picked her career over you." Now she was getting on my nerves "Then I fell on top of you and you kissed me hoping to forget about that bitch who left you. We stayed like that for minutes till you stood up and led me to Finn's guest room and we..."

"Just shut up Rhianne." I cut her and grip her hand "I have a girlfriend now,. And I actually like her, so back of and stop trying to screw us up."

"Oh, so you haven't told anyone that you had sex with me yet? You really should you know. I t would boost your status higher." She bats her eyelashes at me "And just so you know, you were my first. You were so great that I craved for it so much. That's how I turned into this 'slutty bitch' that you keep calling me"

"Just forget about it Rhianne." I turn back to my friends and I slump to a chair next to Finnick.

"Whats wrong Peeta?" Finnick asks

"We saw you talking to Rhianne." Gale says "You okay?"

"Yeah Im fine." Then I remember Emily "Actually Im great. Except for the Rhianne part."

"Emily as in your ex?" Finn asks

"Yeah. She cme back last month and she wants to hang out and you know catch up."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Emily but if Madge were to 'hang out' with her ex, id be damn jealous." Gale adds the air quotes. A few seconds after Gale says this, I notice a certain brunette girl in a red mask enter the ballroom with a guy in her arms. I know those eyes, those grey Smokey eyes. Its Katniss. With a date. They notice me staring at her and they turn to her.

"If Kat can has a date, I can also have a date." I stand up and Kat notices me. I walk towards Emily with much more ease this time. "So you wanted to catch up, well Im all yours now."

We spent the entire night by the bar, having drink talking and sometime even dancing. I saw my parents once, but they probably thought there was no need to check up on me since my mom likes Emily, and thinks that she's good for me.

She told me all about her time in Europe. All the places that she went to during her tour, her shootings, and what her friends from Europe showed her. She even tells me how shooting in Europe is different from shooting here. She told me about all the adventures and heartbreaks that she experienced there and the most boring part was her telling about all the clothes that she saw in Milan or something.

For my part, I told her all the movies and TV shows that I did for the past 2 years. She seemed impressed with all the accomplishments that I have done, and she always gives me the one special smile she does for me back when we were still dating. I just find it so adorable on her. I told her about what's now happening in the industry and who are they talking about now.

To be honest, I really missed Emily after 2 years. No one ever made me smile like this in years except for maybe Katniss, but there's still something about Emily that makes me so energized and so happy. I missed so many things about her that I wish I could remember how it felt. Whenever I was with her I would forget all of my worries, I mean she was the one who got me to forget about Rhianne. She would always surprise me during my birthday and comfort me because my family couldn't be there. There was just something with her, that makes me feel… complete.

The party ended really late and it was about 3:30 am when there were only about 20 people left "Well, I should really be going no Peeta." Emily says

"Oh yeah, sure." I reply, suddenly sad cause I had a lot of fun with her tonight "Where are you staying? Maybe I could walk you there since I didn't bring a car."

Emily giggles "Well Im actually staying here." She was living in a hotel

"Oh, why don't you go to your apartment?"

"I sold it when I got casted for another movie in Europe."

"Well, if you want, you can always stay in my house. You can sleep in Annie's room like old times. "

"Is it really ok if I crash into your apartment?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine with that. Well me family will be there. And they don't really have a problem with you."

"Yeah sure. But, well be riding with my fried Gale cause I went to the party from his house."

"No that's ok. I have my car in the basement, maybe we can use that."

"Yeah sure. Come on I'll just text them on the way up." And I lead her to the elevator.

_Hey Gale,_

_So you remember that girl Emily I was talking about? Well she's gonna crash in my place cause she hasn't found a new apartment yet. So I wont be joining you on the ride to my place, but your still welcome to go there. Invite the girls too, I have to introduce them to Emily. So yeah. Bye!_

And I press send.

Emily was staying in one of the presidential suites of the hotel. We get her clothes from the hamper, the drawers and from all around the suite. While we were fixing her stuff, I actually thought that this would be the perfect time to tell her about Katniss. The parties over so I guess I have a girlfriend again. "So Emily, you know Snow right?"

"Yeah, the president of Snow records? Why"

"Well, I'm sorta dating hhis daughter. Katniss Snow."

"Oh." Her smile is wiped of her face "That's great." She gives me a sad smile "Its really nice to hear that you've found someone. I hope she's not a bitch like her father."

"No. Heavens no. That's why I like her. Shes not like her father. You know he hid her from everyone right?"

"Yeah, I saw it on the news. But I didn't really know that you were dating." She looks to the floor "So why didn't you go with her tonight."

"Well, your best friend actually had the idea that the girls should have dates tonight." She looks confused "Their parents don't know who their dating. This was actually a party where they would introduce each other."

"Oh. So your mom doesn't know your dating Katniss?"

"No, she already knows. Annie just invited her." We finally finish packing so we make our way downstairs. When we step out of the elevator, the gang and their parents are the only ones there. Even Snow is there.

"Finally." Finnick says "We've been waiting for you."

"Why did you have to wait for me?"

"Well its time."


	27. Chapter 27

Enjoy the story. Don't forget to review

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

I am so sorry for ending the last chapter with a cliff. I just had to stop writing that chapter and I think that was the best way I can stop it. ENJOY

Chapter 27

I can feel the tension between the room. Its as if there is an invisible barrier between the boys and the girls. "Why do you need me anyways."

"cause," Finnick started "you're the only one who actually said it already and we need your guidance."

"Who am I? Yoda?" They all nod "Well, one question before we start." I turn to Katniss and her 'date'. "Who is he? And what is he doing here?"

"He," Katniss emphasizes "is Jake Adams. And he is here because he is my date."

"Who the hell is Jake Adams? Is he some kind of actor or singer or something?"

"Mr. Adams is my new project." Snow replies, even though its pretty obvious Im not talking to him. "Since Katniss can make a reputation of her own already, I got me a new project."

"Now my turn to ask questions." Katniss states "Who is she? What is she doing here? And why did you two just came off the elevator? Is there some kind of party up there? Last I heard the party was down here."

"She is Emily. She is my date. And we just came down from her hotel room to get her stuff since she's crashing in my place." Katniss looks hurt so I rush to her side "No, no, no Katniss. She's just a friend"

"Her really hot friend." Gloss says. Johanna gives him a death glare.

"Shut your mouth Gloss, or else there wont be anything to say to my parents." Johanna says "Lets just get on with whats happening here. No more questions?" she doesn't wait for anyone to answer "Good, now Peeta and Emily sit down wherever you want and please explain to them whats happening."

"Why does it have to be me?" I say as I sit down on the girls side since Im with Katniss. That leaves Emily to sit next to Finnick.

"Just say it." They all shout at the same time

"Alright, geez" So I start "Hi to you all." That was for the parents "So, you know all about the merging thing of Blight Stars and Snow Studios? Well, there were things that happened before, during and after that night."

"Define 'things that happened'" Annie's mom asks

"Well, Madge and Gale. Me and Katniss. Finnick and Annie. Johanna and Gloss."

"What?" The elders ask, except for my parents and Snow. My brothers are at the side video taping every deadly minute of this time

"Way to go brainless." Johanna says "Look, were all teenagers now. I guess we can blame it on the hormones. We like each other and we cant help it. We just thought that you'd want to know."

"How long has this been happening?" Says some woman who is probably Johanna's mom

"A couple of days." Johanna replies

"Hanna, I specifically told you that you're in New York to work. Not experience puppy love. You disobeyed us Hanna. We only had 1 rule for you" Her mother said sternly

"Mom, Im sorry I disobeyed you, but please try to understand that..."

"What I understand is that since you've been friends with this boy, you've been disobeying us. Hanna, you weren't like this when you were in L.A."

"Mom, just please hear me out. I really like Gloss and..." Johanna's eyes are now teary. "We never did anything wrong mom…"

"That's it Hanna" her mom finally stands up. "you're going back to L.A. I'll tell Lucy to pack your things. We are going straight home and you will never see this boy again." As her mom says this Johanna breaks crying and Gloss doesn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around her. Johanna is sobbing like crazy, and I've only seen Johanna show emotions this once.

"Look Mrs. Mason. I know Johanna having a boyfriend really isnt in your plans but you have to give her a break." I try to explain. Since Mrs Mason is too pissed off, I appeal to Mr. Mason "Mr. Mason. I have been friends with Johanna for only a couple of days, but I can tell you that she hasn't done anything bad."

"Nothing bad?" Madge's dad says "Johanna disobeyed her parents. That's something bad." Her dad sighs and turn to Madge "Madge, dear, we raised you so well. We gave you everything just so you could become the lady that you are now. We gave you the specifications of who you can and cannot date."

"Specifications?" Katniss asks. "What do you think love is? A person trying to pick the right steak to eat? Love comes naturally. You can't force anyone in it and out of it."

"That's not the point Katniss. She could fall inlove with anyone, yet she chooses this hunter boy."

"You don't have the right to speak about my boy that way." Gales mom argues "at least my family actually knows how to have fun." Everybody went crazy after this except for Snow, Katniss and my family. Even Annie and Finnicks mom are arguing with each other.

All the parents are arguing with each other like they know what's best for us. No one even asks for our opinions on all the decisions that they are making for us. They expect us to act like adults but they keep treating us like children. Finnick, Annie, Gloss, Johanna, Gale and Madge confront us. "Dude you have got to help us out." Finnick says

"Uncle Snow please talk to my mom." Johanna pleads "I have to film The Hunger Games. This is a really big project and I'm really looking forward to it. So please. My mom will listen to you."

"I'll see what I can do." He replies and starts dialing his phone and leaves.

"Fine. I'll fix this shit." I call the attention of all the parents "Guys! Can we just please stop arguing with each other. This is not going to get us anywhere. Now I speak in behalf of my friends for god knows what reason. Can you hear yourselves right now? You are arguing about the future of your children who are right here enjoying every minute of their childhood. We've already given so much just to make you happy. Don't you think its actually time that we get our chance in happiness? We're not asking for a mansion, or a billion dollars or something, all we ask from you is your approval."

"Now that Mr. Mellark here has opened your eyes to the truth. Its time for reality to catch up now." Snow says "You can't get my little starlings here. Since Blight Stars and Snow Studios are merged together now, their contracts have been merged into one big pile. And according to their contract, I and Blight have a say in everything. And they have signed a contract to finish movies with me so technically you cant make them leave." All of Snows kids hug him and say 'Thank You' There are a few minutes of silence and Johanna breaks it

"Mom, I know that I disobeyed you, but I promise that I will behave. If you want you can ask Lucy to keep an eye on me. I promise you mom I will behave. Just please give me another chace" Her mom sighs and raises her hands as if she's given up.

"Your father talked me into this and since Snow says you cant leave because of you movie. Then fine, you get to stay." Johanna rushes and hugs her mom and dad

"Thanks so much mom."

"But, you will promise me no funny business." After this, the parents one by one talk to their children in private, and they all end with the children hugging their parents.

"I think you did a great job in this Peeta. Im really proud of you son." Dad says

"Thanks dad."

Soon everybody went home till its just me and the gang in the ballroom. Emily fell asleep on the couch so we try to wake her up. "Emily, wake up." I shake her awake

"Mmm" she mumbles

"Come on Emily, we have to go home now. You wouldn't want to sleep in the ballroom"

"Carry me Peet." I sigh and lift her to her car where I drive her home.

The girls had to go back home so only the boys went over to my house. When we got home My parents were already there, and my brothers we in the ice cream bar again. My mother smiles when she saw me carrying Emily and I couldn't help but smile also. Ever since I can remember my mom smiles very, very rarely. So I just try and cherish the times that she do. I set down Emily on Annie's bed and kiss her forehead goodnight. When I get back in the room, all the boys are sprawled everywhere with nothing but their boxers on so I strip down and jump to my bed where I fall into a deep slumber, trying to forget the last part of tonight.


	28. Chapter 28

Enjoy the story. Don't forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 28

Every morning I either wake to the smell of bacon frying or Effie's loud banging. Unfortunately, today it's the banging "Peeta Mellark, Gloss Hadler, Gale Hawthorne and Finnick Odair. Breakfast is waiting."

"We're coming." Finnick says in a sleepy voice. We don't bother to wear any shirts because were still so tired from last night. My parents are already eating and my brothers are passed out on their chairs, probably hung over since they and Haymitch probably drained the bar.

"Charlie, can we please have eggs, bacon, milk and make me a garden salad and protein shake, thanks." I mutter since my head is flat on the table "Wait, did someone wake Emily yet?"

"I didn't know Ms. Monroe was staying here. Should I make her favorite eggs benedicts?"

"Yeah sure. Effie can you please wake her up."

"Well" my mom speaks up "Since we are going to be here for awhile, I am going to do some shopping."

"And I am coming with her." Dad says "Peeta, we'll use your limo alright."

"Yeah, sure dad have fun." I wave them off. Till they finally enter the elevator. Charlie serves us a platter full of eggs, some are poached, hard boiled and some are simply fried and he also serves a mound of crispy bacon. He gets fresh rolls from the oven and starts making Emily's eggs benedicts

"Is this how I will wake up every morning?" Emily shouts from the stairs "Shirtless guys who are only in their boxers? Thanks for letting me stay Peet."

"Enjoy it while you still can Emily" Finnick smirks "cause you wont get to see this often."

"You know what Finny," Emily batts her eyes

"Whoa there, Emily I already have a girlfriend."

"Ugh. You are so full of yourself Finny." Emily grabs a roll and smacks it on Finnicks mouth. We all laugh

"I like you already," Gale stretches his arm to Emily "Hi, Im Gale Hawthorne."

"Nice, to meet you. Im Emily Monroe." Emily inhales deeply "Wiat, is that eggs benedict I smell?"

"Yes Miss Monroe." Charlie enters the dining room with 2 perfect plates of eggs benedict

"Oh, Charlie I missed you." Emily hugs Charlie

"Are you sure its me you missed Emily, and not my cooking?"

"Well, both." Emily giggles "So, where are the others? Im sure the girls wouldn't want to miss seeing you all half naked."

"Well, lets just say that you're the only girl here today."Gloss says. Emily starts devouring a plate of eggs benedict.

It was 8:00 when we finished eating. The boys go back to my room and Emily stays in Annies room. The guys borrowed some of my and Finnicks clothes, since they didn't have a change of clothes. It takes us all 1 hour to take a bath and get dressed. We decide to go to Annies or should I say Emily's room to see if she wants to come with us. We don't even bother to knock and some them actually regrets it, not including me. Emily is running around the room trying to find a dress to wear, cause she is naked.

"Peet, will you get out." Emily says once she got to hide in the bathroom.

"Why? Its my house."

"Im naked Peet." Emily sighs in frustration "And I left the towel on the bed"

"Its not like I haven't seen you before." I chuckle

"Yeah, but what about them?" she points to Finnick, Gloss and Gale, who all turned around. "Just throw me my robe." And I do as Im told. "You can turn around now guys." And they do.

"Now, you aren't the only one who had a good morning." Finnick says

"Oh, go to hell Finny."

"Well, I've gotta say. You've grown since we last saw you Emily."

"You are just disgusting." Emily throws a pillow to Finnick. I jump to her bed and make myself comfortable while Gale and Gloss open the drawers to see some things that girls use and starts laughing. "That's it guys. Get out of the room." And we all whine. "I have to get dressed." She pushes Gale and Gloss to the door and pulls Finnick off the chair. "you too Peet."

"What? Why me?" I sit up from the bed "Come on we dated. Its not like there's something I haven't seen before."

"Sadly, you have a girlfriend now. And its not me. So get out, I have to get ready."

"Did I hear 'sadly'?" I say as she pushes me to the door

"You are becoming more like Finnick." And she slams the door on us.

"Dude, how do you catch a girl like that and I don't?" Gale asks

"Cause Im much more good looking than you." I joke "just kidding, Im actually the approachable nice guy, not the bad ass hunter."

Emily told us that she wont be joining us in the studio since she has to find an apartment to live in. She thought it was just temporary, but she got a call from her agent saying that she wont need to go back to Europe since theres nothing to go back to. Her agent and the rest of her things are going to arrive here in 8 months, because her agent has to fix up everything like her papers, and other stuff. SO she has 7 months to find an apartment. She doesn't really have to worry about a job since she has a trust fund, her money from Europe and all her credit cards are being handled by her parents, her mom who is a fashion designer and her dad who is a lawyer. So she has nothing to worry about.

"You have 7 months to find an apartment Emily. Your just looking for an excuse to go shopping." Gale says matter of factly

"Well, I don't want to be stuck in a studio doing what the hell." She explains

"Come on it'll be fun" Gale says pulling her towards the car

"Not more fun than shopping." She pulls herself away and gets in my BMW. "Im borrowing this car Peeta. I already got the keys from Christian."

"Not a scratch Emily. Christian will kill you." I warn her

"Yeah. I will mutilate you Emily, if you get a single dirt or scratch on this vehicle." Christian says.

"Buh- bye now." Emily waves and drives off.

"$100 says that she'll get a scratch on that." Gloss tells Gale

"you're on" and Gale shakes his hand

When we get to the studio, people are running around like crazy. People are carrying cameras, clipboards and scripts around. The bartender is making coffee and some shit like crazy. The guard just tells us to get to the elevator and go to the meeting room, so we do. When we get to the floor of the meeting room, its even more crazy in there. All our agents are inside, Blight and Snow are talking like crazy on their phones while directing orders to some people.

"Finally, you're here." Blight says "Well, go on to your dressing room now Don't tell me you don't know whats happening."

"Huh?" Gale asks "What is happening?"

"We'll take care of it Blight." I tell him "Dude," we push ale to the elevator and Gloss hits 15 "we're shooting today."

When we get to the floor, Gale's jaw drops. "Where the hell am I?" he says trying to take in the awesomeness of the boys dressing room. The whole 15th floor is the boys dressing room and below us are the girls dressing room. I never got to go in the girls dressing room so I don't know what it looks like, but since Im dating Katniss now, I might just get a peak of it.

Unlike other studios in New York we don't stay in small trailers, the studio went all out and gave us an entire floor to hang out in. The floor is roughly divided in 5 sections, a top dressing room, bottom dressing room, shoe room, the deadly hair and make uo and the lounge room. In the three dressing rooms there are about 7 bathrooms where we can change or do our business. All our scripts are always placed in the lounge room with the script writers and director. Our managers give them to us when we're in hair and make up so we don't actually die of boredom there. Sometimes the director just go strait to the hair and make up to talk to us about the scenes that we'll be shooting fo the day.

In the dressing rooms there are 7 people here who will give you clothes that we will wear for the shooting. We wear it and show it to them, if they don't like it then we have to go try another one. I swear they should just chop me alive, Id rather stay home with my mom than endure an hour of this shit.

"Watch your mouth Peeta Mellark." A familiar voice tells me. Guess I said that out loud. "that's why Im here Peeta." It was Greta. The stylist Effie got me.

"Greta, hey."

"Don't hey me Peeta. You're already 2 hours late. Do you know that you're gonna be shooting the reaping scenes today. I have thought about what you will wear for this shooting and.. " blah blah blah. I really like Greta cause she's awesome but she talks, a lot. We are handed clothes to fit, we give a sigh and go in the bathroom to change.

As Im about o change my phone beeps. It's Katniss. "Hey, Kat."

"Hey Peeta! So are you in the studio yet?"

"Yeah Im here. Sorry I didn't get to see you, Blight was making us hurry to get in the dressing room."

"Don't worry, I just got here. Actually Im with Cato and Clove."

"Oh, well then tell Cato to go up to the 15th floor that's our dressing room. And yours is the 14th floor. Maybe Annies there already."

"Okay, thanks Peeta. See you later." And she hangs up

After about 10 changes, Greta finally picked my clothes, now its on to the hair and make up where I will need to learn my lines. Since it is the reaping and I come from the poorest district in Panem theres really nothing to do with me except comb my unruly hair, the problem is my hair cant be combed. They'll need to use cement to keep my hair still, so instead of just combing my hair, they resorted to putting gel in it so that it would stay in the same place.

I wont be saying much in this scene since the escorts are he ones doing all the talking, and in District 12's case, it will be Effie who will do all the talking. Effie wont be playing Effie, it will be Elizabeth Banks who will play Effie, and she will be having a lot of make up.

After 3 hours in hair and make up, Blight calls us all to the 20th floor. Now theres not much people up here just maybe 10- 15 people and a few cameras.

"Right, well, we will just have a rehearsal of the shooting. We need you to do your best performance." Blight says "Now this is how we will do the scene…" I zone out while he is explaining because I get a text from Katniss.

Katniss: Hey Peeta. Is it me or is this meeting just boring

Peeta: Yes, it is super boring. Wanna come to my place later?

Katniss: Wont Emily be there? Im sure as hell I make here uncomfortable.

Peeta: No it Johanna. She scares her. Give her a chance Kat.

Katniss: Fine, but I'll ask dad about it first. Did you know that were going to Hawaii some time for the shooting. I heard dad talking on the phone.

Peeta: You in a bikini, well that must be a great sight.

Katniss: Yeah, and you shirtless will be a much better one.

Peeta: You can just ask me if you want to see me shirtless.

"So that's it actually, let's start the rehearsal and then let's go to shooting." Blight announces and all the crew clap

Hey there guys, sorry this took so long, I did some major fangirling on Josh Hutcherson and The Hunger Games. So after this chapter, I will fast forward into the future. I will be doing some investigations, which means I will probably sneak in some studios just to get a rough view of what happens in studios when they're shooting. So thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

Enjoy the story. Dont forget to review.

I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, Suzanne Collins does.

Chapter 29

-3 months later-

Its been 3 months since i have been working my ass off in this job. Poor Effie has been been a wreck ever since shooting started, Charlie has been disappointed since i cant eat in the house anymore, and Christian is taking sleeping pills because of the late nights and early mornings. It's worse in both studios. The meeting rooms have been forever scattered with storyboards, scripts, budget papers and other shit. Blight has 2 more movies to produce and Snow has 3 movies to produce, add The Hunger Games to that, it is pure distress.

Im not in some of the scenes, but they still make me work. When i finish shooting a particular scene, they make me go to the gym or do the stunt or weapons training, which is really hard. I have no free time now, and i cant slack off anymore. Even someof my weekends are stolen by memorizing lines, magazine interviews and pictorials, but i still find timeto spend with my friends and girlfriend.

Although the work is pilling up on us, we still get to have fun. Like instead of memorizing our lines, we sneak in the props department and get random things and prank people. Blight was the one who started this bonus feature thing on movies, he got so fond of all the things that the actors were doing on the set that he decided to film them. There are about 10 cameras in every floor and they have the best resolutions.

We already have a reputation for setting the best pranks on people, and we intend to keep it. We aren't going to get beaten by Snow Studios kids. For our very first prank we planned to prank, Gale. We got 2 dummies with Madges height and stole a blonde and brunette wigs. We dressed up the two dummies and places them on the sofa of the lounge room. Finnick placed the girl dummy below the guy one, so that it would look like their making out. Next we stole Madges phone and sent a text to Gale saying hat she has a surprise for him in the lounge room. When we all get there Gale's face was so freaked out that Finick and I laughed our asses off. Gale chased us both for 30 minutes till he gave up. We knew so many shortcuts in this building that's why we could go somewhere so fast, plus, were smaller than him. And with that prank, we just opened the pranking season and we were just 1 month into making the movie.

We've already started shooting in different places like a really big studio in L.A., a cave, in different forests , in isolated places, even in farms and factories. In some of the travels, Emily and my brothers join us, just so they could relax or watch us shoot.

It took Katniss and Emily 2 and a half months to know each other and actually accept each other. They might not be the best of friends but they're still friends. So to celebrate the 3 months of shooting, Finnick had a prank plan that involved all of the boys and some of Emily's friends who were visiting from Europe.

My brothers hosted a party the second my parents drove off to L.A. They invited everyone from the studio since they've been spending a great deal of time in the studio. Even Emily invited all her friends from Europe who we visiting New York. In short my house is very full. Charlie is now having so much fun, having to cook so many things that probably made up for 3 months of barely eating at home. There are pizzas, burgers, fries, cupcakes, cookies, cheese bread that Katniss asked for and some potato chips that he just bought from the market because he doesn't really have time to make. There are also beers, tequila, wine, rum and other drinks that only Haymitch could probably name.

Effie is out dealing with all my things for the studios, so my brothers were the ones who arranged this whole party. All my furniture is in the garage and they had some people from Gales families business to put a dance floor that would be hidden on the floor with a press of a button, which was really cool. I already have a killer sound system in the whole apartment, so the band just plugged their instruments and started playing really lound music. It must be a good thing that my walls are all sound proof.

When Emily and her European friends arrive, Finnick call s all the boys to get the prank in order. Of course I already have cameras all over my house, but just to make sure that the prank is really caught on tape, I asked Gale if he could get some more cameras from his parents.

Emily already talked to the girls about the prank and they are wearing dresses so short and so tight you could actually say that they aren't wearing anything. My brothers check out the girls and they actually got the girls to flirt with them.

"Hey back off for 10 minutes Rye. We need them." Finnick says

"Yes" one French girl says "Just 10 minutes then you can have me all for yourself." Damn girls with accents are just so attractive.

"You too pretty boy." And she kisses Matt on the cheeks.

"Just 10 minutes and you'll be mine babe."Matt replies and pulls Rye with him, but not before the girl Rye was hitting on kisses him on his cheeks.

"Mind introducing us now Emily?" Gale asks

"Okay so Finnick this isJulliane" Emily points to the girl that was flirting with Matt

"Gloss this is Laura" she points to a brunette with green eyes

"and Gale this is Sophie." She points to the girl that was flirting with Rye "Okay so you all know the plan right, you have to be near the girls alright."

"Man we are dead once the girls see us." Gloss says

"Its just a prank. But hell yeah I think we are gonna get in trouble with these hot girls by our sides." Finnick says "shall we?" and Sophie nods. The other huys do the same thing and head off to different directions.

"So are you ready?" I ask Emily

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighs and we look for Katniss.

We spot Katnisson the dance floor with Annie, Johanna and Madge. I spot the boys near the bar where we are gonna be really seen by the girls.

"Good thing we're gonna be near each other. At least if Johanna kills me you can call 911." Gloss says

"So are you guys ready?" Laura asks

"Oh, its pranking time." Emily says, and I suddenly grab her face and kiss her. The first kiss only lasts for a couple of seconds because I had to get up and see if the girls saw it and if the guys are doing it. And surprisingly, they are just gaping at us like idiots and Katniss didn't even notice.

"Guys why are you not kissing your hot French girls." I ask, and they grab each other. I was just about to say something when Emily grabs me and I think I knocked down a glass or two, while I was sitting Emily on the chair. I don't know how long we've been kissing, but I sure as hell miss it. The way her lips fit into mine, my gentleness to her, and the way her fingers just stay on the nape of my neck.

"It was just a prank baby!" Finnick suddenly shouts.

"Finnick made us do it. Don't break up with me Madge!" Gale raises his hands in defeat.

"Your still a better kisser Johanna." Gloss suddenly says.

"We were just kidding Kat."I say, as I release Emily. I look around and see if Katniss already saw us but the girls were still on the dance floor. We all break free waiting for the girls to hit us or something but it never came. I glare at Finnick who was already shirtless, and Julliane's dress was so high that it could probably pass for a shirt.

"If Matt's not a good kisser, maybe you wanted to hang out." Julliane asks him

"Oh, Matts a terrible kisser, come here" and she continues to kiss Julliane with Annie walking towards him.

"Alright Julliane, pranks over, thanks for the wonderful job." Annie says with her sweet smile. I look over to the girls who are laughing their asses off.

"Why are you girls laughing."

"Cause, that was a seriously awesome prank that we thought of." Katniss says "Thanks for your help Emily." And they hug.

"What do you mean your prank?" Finnick asks "We devised this prank."

"Nope, you are wrong. Johanna devised the plan, we just needed your cooperation. And of course help from our girl friends here." Then she turns towards the French girls "Merci pour votre aide. Vousavez fait un super boulot. (thank you for your help. You did a really great job)" I didn't know she speaks French

"Je ne savais pas quevousparlaitfrançais (i didn't know you spoke French)" Emily says

"Eh bien, j'ai passé 5 ans en France et je ne pouvais pas survivresi je n'ai pas appris (Well I spent 5 years in France and I couldn't survive if I didn't learn)"

" je n'étaislàque pour 2 ans, donc je ne connaisque la base.(Me too. Except I was only there for 2 years so I only know the basic.)"

"I cant understand what the hell your saying, but I swear Kat, I am so turned on right now." I suddenly say out of nowhere.

"Admit your defeat, then we can go party."

"Fine I admit defeat." I raise my hands in surrender

"Dude, yourgonna surrender to a girl?" Finnick says

"Admit it already Finn." Annie says "you guys don't have the balls to cheat on us. Right?"

"Fine, you win" Finnick admits.

"So now we can go party?" I ask Katniss

"Now, we can go party." Katniss giggles and she pulls me to the dance floor.

I don't know what happened to the other guys, but I was sure as hell that I had fun with Katniss. We both danced for so long that I had to carry Katniss to a chair in the bar. We had a few drinks, and played beer pong with my brothers. Lets just say that the game ended with my brothers laying down the floor, and Katniss a bit tipsy. I act as her support for the whole party, since its hard for me to get drunk.

I enjoyed the whole party even though Katniss kept teasing me and kept whining because she wants to go to my room and sleep already. I kept telling her that she can go in already, but she wants me to climb in bed with her.

"No Katniss. I wanna enjoy the party. Who knows when our next party will be." I explain

"But Peety, I wanna go to bed already." Katniss giggles. Katniss is terribly drunk and she is extremely whiny when she is.

"Katniss, I wanna enjoy the night." She looks at me with displease "And yes, I know how going to bed with you will be so much fun, but I really wanna party. And who knows, maybe something really great will happen. Trust me Katniss. No one wants to sleep during a party." I grab a whole pepperoni pizza, burgers and fries knowing that Katniss will surely be distracted with. We settle down on a sofa and I offer Katniss the pizza. Her eyes light up and starts devouring slice. I grab a burger and start eating it like a mad man. God I miss Charlie's cooking.

"This is so good Peeta. Remind me to tell my dad to make Charlie work for us during the shooting."

"Yeah, I will bring him tomorrow for the shooting. Maybe he can make me food and leave ou all to eat the ones the studios are providing for us."

"Hey their not that bad."

"Yeah, Charlie's just the best cook in the whole world."

We spend the rest of the party gobbling down different drinks that the bartender was mixing and Charlies food. My brothers did a really great job with the party and to reward themselves they got Julliane and Sophie to sleep with them. It was a good thing that Matt hired a cleaning crew, because even with all 5 of my helpers, there is no way that my house will be cleaned before my parents get home. Thankfully, my brothers bared all the rooms upstairs so it clean.

It was about 3 in the morning when the party died down. By the time everyone left Katniss is already sleeping at the couch. While the other girls are sprawled everywhere. Johanna in the bar, Madge on the food table and Annie on the recliner chair that both Finnick and her occupied the whole time doing God know what.

I had one of the helpers put 3 airbeds on the floor of my room so that they would atleast be comfortable, unlike the last time they slept over. We carry the girls to the room and I quietly place Katniss on the bed. The guys do the same thing and we decided that we would get clothes from Annies room. When we get there we see Emily and Laura watching TV and talking in French.

"Knock knock. We're just gonna get clothes for the girls." Finnick says

"I thought the girls are all passed out?" Laura asks

"Yeah they are. We cant let them sleep in filthy clothes. What kind of boyfriends would we be?"

"Oh, ok. Just don't do anything bad Finnick."

"Yes madam's" And we leave. We dress the girls and we take turns in the shower. My shirt stinks of burger sauce and pizza crusts are scattered all over my shirt and body. Once Im done, I don't even bother to wear a shirt, just boxer shorts and I crash next to Katniss.

I dream of nothing, since my head was aching like crazy. It was about 5 am when I felt the bed move and I see Katniss rushing towards the bathroom. She pukes all the alcohol in her and I sit with her holding back her hair. The puke stinks like crazy and this goes on every 10 mins. We don't bother to do back to the bed. I just gather some towels and we fall asleep on the floor.

The next morning, I wake up with less energy than usual. My back hurts because I slept in a sitting position while Katniss rests her head on my lap. Its 8 am and no one is still awake. I wake up Katniss and then the others since were expected to be on set by 9: 30 and god knows how we will do that.

"Come on wake up. We need to be in the studio in 1 hour." She mumbles and I carefully remove her head. I rush to the bedroom and say the same thing to them. Then I phone to direct me to the kitchen. "Charlie, please make us all breakfast. Bacon, muffins and Eggs would be good. And prepare some aspirin incase someones head is throbbing. Thanks"

I see that no one has moved yet, so I turn the volume of the amp to high and I connect my electric guitar to it, then I strum it as hard as my tired body can. They all jump and scream at the same time "Well, come on. Were gonna be late." Once they see the time, they all hurry to the bathrooms and take a bath and change as fast as they could. I decided to use the shower and let Katniss take the tub, so that we can move faster. It's a good thing that there is an accordion door that hides the bathtub.

Annie is the first one to finish and she drops some clothes that Katniss can use. I just get a simple green shirt and cargo shorts, then I grab my vans and wear them. Katniss comes out of the bathroom. I give her the clothes Annie left and she goes in the bathroom again mouthing a 'thanks' to me.

My blackberry rings and I see that it's a call from Effie. "Hey Effie." I say in my brightest voice

"Peeta, are you all ready? Im sorry that I couldn't be there to wake you up but there are just so much things to do here. Anyway, you should be on your way now your grandfather is here."

"What? Why is he there?"

"I don't know. He just said that he wanted to talk to you."

"As my granddad or as my future boss?"

"I have a feeling that its as your grandfather, who is passing his business to his favorite grandchild."

"So should I go casual."

"Its not you that your supposed to be worried about. Its Katniss." Oh brother

"Alright, I'll get her some clothes. What should I get her?"

"If I say what I am about to say to you right now I have a feeling that you'll say 'huh' after me."

"Fine, talk to Katniss then." I knock on the door and hand Katniss the phone. They don't have a long conversation and Katniss gets out of the bathroom wearing cycling shorts and her sports bra. She looked so good that I had to pinch myself to stop drooling.

"Here you go. Effie told me to go to her room." I lead her to Effies room which is at the across my room. Ive never actually been here and Im glad that I never go here. I get blinded by the sight of pink. Everything is colored pink and not the muted one its bright and neon pink. The only thing that was not pink were the handles of the walk in closet. Whe we get inside, Katniss jaw opens.

"Sweetheart, you might wanna close your mouth." I try and do my best Haymitch impression

"Shut up Peeta. Ive never seen so many shoes before."

"Maybe you might wanna get something to wear already since I cant handle anymore pink."

"Oh yeah right." She opens the huge closet that's to our right and now not only Katniss gets impressed but so do I. Effie is extremely ready for anything. She has all the clothes sorted out. She has emergency clothes for when I have a girlfriend. She has a Meet Parents, Dinner with Parents, Outdoors with Parent, Gym with parents, Emergency Press conference, Brothers destroyed your clothes, Casual Wear with Parents and then there's the Meet Grandfather and Meet Future Boss. Katniss gets the Meet Grandfather and looks at it carefully.

"Mmm." She hums "I think it needs work." She just gets the dark green dreen dress and puts back the sweater. She gets a leather jacket from a hamper and gets some black boots with heels from Efie's cabinet. "Much better don't you think?"

"You look good Kat." And I pull her towards me for a kiss.

"Katniss, Peeta, get down here already and eat breakfast." Finnick shouts from the kitchen

"Ugh, I am gonna kill that shit head." KAtniss prepares to run but I grab her waist pull her for a long passionate kiss.

"Don't let him get to you." I tell her, and I pull her to the kitchen. Emily, the French girls and my brothers are probably still asleep. There is pure chaos in the kitchen because we ran out of stock of food because of the party last night. Instead of the bacon, eggs and muffins that I had Charlie make, there are burger patties, a few pizzas, eggs and only a few more cheese bread that Charlie was just getting out of the oven.

"No one touch the cheese bread."Katniss screams and Charlie gives her a whole plateful of it. "Thank you Charlie." And she sits down on one of the chairs and starts to eat the cheese bread. "Mmm, Charlie, this is so heavenly.

"You might wanna pack that already, we have to get to the studio." I tell her as I shovel food and milk down my throat which was pretty disgusting.

"Oh yeah. Come on guys, Peeta's grandfather is in the studio." Katn tells the gang

"So is that why you look so good today?" Madge asks

"Yeah. And I thank Effie for the whole outfit, especially the shoes."

"Wow, they are pretty."

"Seriously girls" Gale burps out loud, and us boys snicker "how do you walk in those, their like death machines. Why can't you just wear rubber shoes of something?"

"Because, you can only get a few outfits that could match with rubber shoes."

"Come on, guys. Oh and Charlie your coming with us." He looks at me with confusion "Long story short, I miss your cooking, which is the best in the whole world."

The limos of the others are all waiting in the lobby, so I won't be ridding with anyone else but Charlie. I explain to Charlie why he has to come with me everyday to the studio and even to where ever we will be shooting.

"Granddad, why are you here." I ask my granddad when I see him in the lobby.

"Peeta, it took you look enough to get here." My granddad tells me.

"So granddad, why are you really here? Not that I don't want you here, but I have to go to hair and make up."

"Well, not to day your not." Effie suddenly appear behind me "We'll be going to Hawaii today, the press knows that its next week but, that was just a falls trail so that we could go there without any trouble."

"And that is why I am here. I am going to Hawaii for a business trip, and I thought that you would like to fly with me in my private jet?"

"Oh my God! Really granddad?" My friends appear in the lobby and I kind of feel bad about them not enjoying my granddads awesome jet. "As awesome as that would sound granddad…"

"Your friends can come too Peeta. Maybe you can introduce me to your new once and while your doing that maybe you could also introduce me to your girlfriend."

"Alright granddad. Wait, can you please arrange something for my mom, dad and brothers too."

"Already done. And I got tickets for a girl named Emily, Laura, Sophie and Jullianne, but they wouldn't accept. They said that Emily's father would gladly led them his jet."

"Oh, okay then. I'll go tell my friends. "


End file.
